


SeungJin | Stray Kids | Fandom, Namorados, Lee

by Unique_POTATOE8



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_POTATOE8/pseuds/Unique_POTATOE8
Summary: I'm in quarantine pls dont judge me qwq! I'm just hella boredThese chapters are just seungjin cute fan made moments. Each chapter is a new scenario. (If that makes sense) Ok so basically each chapter = new momentThis writing piece is not one hold storyUwU
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 2





	SeungJin | Stray Kids | Fandom, Namorados, Lee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in quarantine pls dont judge me qwq! I'm just hella bored  
> These chapters are just seungjin cute fan made moments. Each chapter is a new scenario. (If that makes sense) Ok so basically each chapter = new moment   
> This writing piece is not one hold story  
> UwU

(function(){function g(a,b){d||(d=b,c=a,h=new Date,k(removeEventListener),l())}function l(){0<=c&&c<h-m&&(e.forEach(function(a){a(c,d)}),e=[])}function n(a,b){function c(){g(a,b);e()}function d(){e()}function e(){removeEventListener("pointerup",c,f);removeEventListener("pointercancel",d,f)}addEventListener("pointerup",c,f);addEventListener("pointercancel",d,f)}function p(a){if(a.cancelable){var b=(1E12<a.timeStamp?new Date:performance.now())-a.timeStamp;"pointerdown"==a.type?n(b,a):g(b,a)}}function k(a){["click", "mousedown","keydown","touchstart","pointerdown"].forEach(function(b){a(b,p,f)})}var d,c,h,e=[],f={passive:!0,capture:!0},m=new Date;k(addEventListener);self.perfMetrics=self.perfMetrics||{};self.perfMetrics.onFirstInputDelay=function(a){e.push(a);l()}})();

SeungJin | Stray Kids | Fandom, Namorados, Lee

{"props":{}}{"rebuildStoreOnClient":true,"resourceResponses":[{"name":"PinResource","options":{"bookmarks":["-end-"],"id":"626211523163362712","field_set_key":"unauth_react_main_pin","get_page_metadata":"seo"},"response":{"status":"success","code":0,"data":{"description":"SeungJin | Stray Kids","tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEA","repin_count":4,"content_sensitivity":{},"native_pin_stats":null,"is_quick_promotable":false,"story_pin_data_id":null,"created_at":"Sun, 16 Sep 2018 03:18:01 +0000","embed":null,"videos":null,"type":"pin","board_activity":null,"is_native":false,"is_repin":true,"click_through_link_quality":null,"comments_disabled":false,"method":"photos","description_html":"SeungJin | Stray Kids","dominant_color":"#c3c2c6","mobile_link":null,"is_hidden":false,"is_whitelisted_for_tried_it":false,"board":{"description":"","pin_thumbnail_urls":["https://i.pinimg.com/150x150/8c/5b/b0/8c5bb05659f5db2204f4cf219cf3366b.jpg","https://i.pinimg.com/150x150/1b/cc/7a/1bcc7abb0005f7315409ad84b05c7558.jpg","https://i.pinimg.com/150x150/be/ce/15/bece156518ca0536dc224b2288f71807.jpg","https://i.pinimg.com/150x150/b0/8e/10/b08e10437555e567d17e756e16f93f0d.jpg","https://i.pinimg.com/150x150/8e/5b/6b/8e5b6be427aff6fc814b5c7b23cf8496.jpg"],"url":"/parisgillhespy/stray-kids/","image_cover_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/200x150/a3/e8/6b/a3e86b5f39e525c5ae2931bfb39d36ed.jpg","image_thumbnail_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/upload/626211591876187025_board_thumbnail_2020-01-12-00-33-43_99713_60.jpg","followed_by_me":false,"name":"stray kids","privacy":"public","type":"board","should_show_board_activity":false,"owner":{"id":"626211660595463339"},"id":"626211591876187025","is_collaborative":false,"collaborated_by_me":false,"layout":"default","category":null,"access":[],"map_id":"pinterest.ijz1714i"},"can_delete_did_it_and_comments":false,"access":[],"section":null,"link":null,"rich_recipe_top_ingredients":[],"shopping_flags":[],"buyable_product_availability":null,"closeup_user_note":"SeungJin | Stray Kids","is_quick_promotable_by_pinner":false,"closeup_description":null,"link_domain":null,"pinner":{"indexed":true,"follower_count":97,"type":"user","domain_url":null,"image_small_url":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/user/default_30.png","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"verified_identity":{},"is_default_image":true,"followed_by_me":false,"location":"","blocked_by_me":false,"first_name":"Paris","locale":"en-AU","username":"parisgillhespy","image_medium_url":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/user/default_75.png","domain_verified":false,"full_name":"Paris Gilly","id":"626211660595463339"},"third_party_pin_owner":null,"product_pin_data":null,"carousel_data":null,"via_pinner":{"indexed":true,"follower_count":151,"type":"user","domain_url":null,"image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/0a/e2/f2/0ae2f2a38b20468fb421a69ea2128cff.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"verified_identity":{},"is_default_image":false,"followed_by_me":false,"location":"","blocked_by_me":false,"first_name":"Jenilca","locale":"en-US","username":"sjenilcaxo","image_medium_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/75x75_RS/0a/e2/f2/0ae2f2a38b20468fb421a69ea2128cff.jpg","domain_verified":false,"full_name":"Jenilca","id":"705728341516241571"},"grid_title":"","is_promotable":false,"comment_count":0,"domain":"Uploaded by user","is_eligible_for_aggregated_comments":true,"attribution":null,"rich_metadata":null,"story_pin_data":null,"price_currency":"USD","last_repin_date":"Wed, 05 Feb 2020 12:31:14 +0000","promoter":null,"tracked_link":null,"category":"celebrities","origin_pinner":{"indexed":false,"follower_count":181,"type":"user","domain_url":null,"image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/41/ad/98/41ad9850438def0b9a416980b6e5e397.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"verified_identity":{},"is_default_image":false,"followed_by_me":false,"location":"","blocked_by_me":false,"first_name":"ɢαвѕ࿐","locale":"pt-BR","username":"gabbshwang","image_medium_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/75x75_RS/41/ad/98/41ad9850438def0b9a416980b6e5e397.jpg","domain_verified":false,"full_name":"ɢαвѕ࿐","id":"777645198065829059"},"did_it_disabled":false,"hashtags":[],"images":{"60x60":{"width":60,"height":60,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/60x60/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg"},"136x136":{"width":136,"height":136,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/136x136/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg"},"170x":{"width":170,"height":212,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":295,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":592,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg"},"564x":{"width":564,"height":705,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg"},"736x":{"width":736,"height":920,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg"},"600x315":{"width":600,"height":315,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/600x315/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg"},"orig":{"width":768,"height":960,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg"}},"is_eligible_for_brand_catalog":false,"promoted_is_removable":false,"title":"","aggregated_pin_data":{"is_shop_the_look":false,"id":"4971460101983449871","comment_count":0,"aggregated_stats":{"saves":119,"done":0}},"privacy":"public","image_signature":"bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda","is_playable":false,"native_creator":{"indexed":false,"follower_count":181,"type":"user","domain_url":null,"image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/41/ad/98/41ad9850438def0b9a416980b6e5e397.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"verified_identity":{},"is_default_image":false,"followed_by_me":false,"location":"","blocked_by_me":false,"first_name":"ɢαвѕ࿐","locale":"pt-BR","username":"gabbshwang","image_medium_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/75x75_RS/41/ad/98/41ad9850438def0b9a416980b6e5e397.jpg","domain_verified":false,"full_name":"ɢαвѕ࿐","id":"777645198065829059"},"price_value":0,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":null,"annotations_with_links":{"Kids Web":{"url":"/cdstudio2729/kids-web/","name":"Kids Web"},"Kim Woo Jin":{"url":"/juanitocomando/kim-woo-jin/","name":"Kim Woo Jin"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Cute Korean Boys":{"url":"/viktorijapetunova861209603/cute-korean-boys/","name":"Cute Korean Boys"},"Homo":{"url":"/morfosislibres/homo/","name":"Homo"},"Kpop":{"url":"/topics/kpop/","name":"Kpop"},"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Korean Beauty":{"url":"/grazielira/korean-beauty/","name":"Korean Beauty"},"Idole":{"url":"/smokestars/idole/","name":"Idole"},"Boyfriends":{"url":"/topics/boyfriends/","name":"Boyfriends"},"Aussies":{"url":"/schofert/aussies/","name":"Aussies"}},"visual_descriptions":["Seungmin x Hyunjin"],"visual_annotation":["Kids Web","Kim Woo Jin","Stray Kids Seungmin","Cute Korean Boys","Homo","Kpop","Lee Min Ho","Korean Beauty","Idole"],"breadcrumbs":null,"seo_description":"Seungmin x Hyunjin"},"per_pin_analytics":{"id":"<Pin 626211523163362712>"},"is_video":false,"id":"626211523163362712","buyable_product":null,"is_promoted":false,"page_metadata":{"links":[["canonical","https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/626211523163362712/"],["amphtml","https://www.pinterest.com.au/amp/pin/626211523163362712/"],["alternate","https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"es-AR"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"en-AU"}],["alternate","https://br.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"pt"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.cl/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"es-CL"}],["alternate","https://co.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"es-CO"}],["alternate","https://cz.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"cs"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.de/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"de"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.dk/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"da"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.es/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"es"}],["alternate","https://fi.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"fi"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"fr"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"en-GB"}],["alternate","https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"el"}],["alternate","https://hu.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"hu"}],["alternate","https://id.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"id"}],["alternate","https://in.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"en-IN"}],["alternate","https://it.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"it"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.jp/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"ja"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.co.kr/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"ko"}],["alternate","https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"nl"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"en-NZ"}],["alternate","https://no.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"nb"}],["alternate","https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"pl"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.pt/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"pt-PT"}],["alternate","https://ro.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"ro-RO"}],["alternate","https://ru.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"ru"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.se/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"sv"}],["alternate","https://sk.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"sk"}],["alternate","https://tr.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"tr"}],["alternate","https://za.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"en-ZA"}],["alternate","https://www.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/",{"hreflang":"en"}],["alternate","ios-app://429047995/pinterest/pin/626211523163362712"],["alternate","android-app://com.pinterest/pinterest/pin/626211523163362712"]],"locale":"en-US","country":"AU","metatags":{"og:description":"16/set/2018 - Paris Gilly encontrou este Pin. Encontre (e salve!) seus próprios Pins no Pinterest.","og:title":"SeungJin | Stray Kids | Fandom, Namorados, Lee","og:type":"pinterestapp:pin","og:url":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/626211523163362712/","og:image":"https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg","og:image:width":"736","og:image:height":"920","og:updated_time":"2020-02-05 12:31:14","twitter:description":"16/set/2018 - Paris Gilly encontrou este Pin. Encontre (e salve!) seus próprios Pins no Pinterest.","twitter:title":"SeungJin | Stray Kids | Fandom, Namorados, Lee","twitter:image:src":"https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bd/f8/3c/bdf83cece24d402e34f6233bcb946fda.jpg","pinterestapp:pinboard":"https://www.pinterest.com/parisgillhespy/stray-kids/","pinterestapp:pinner":"https://www.pinterest.com/parisgillhespy/","pinterestapp:repins":4,"description":"16/set/2018 - Paris Gilly encontrou este Pin. Encontre (e salve!) seus próprios Pins no Pinterest.","title":"SeungJin | Stray Kids | Fandom, Namorados, Lee"}}},"message":"ok","endpoint_name":"v3_get_pin_with_seo_page_metadata","http_status":200},"nextBookmark":"-end-"},{"name":"UnauthPinFeedResource","options":{"bookmarks":["Pz9DZ0FCQUFBQmNhS09LUThJQUFJQUFBQVVBZ0FFQUFBPXxjZGE3ZDliZTYyZjJlMmJjNjJkZmNlNDJkYWU2NzA0ZTE4YmZlN2YzZjgwMWY4NDAxYmU2ODYxYTk1NzdjYWYyfE5FV3w="],"pin":"626211523163362712","field_set_key":"unauth_react","add_vase":true,"source":"seo_unauth"},"response":{"status":"success","code":0,"data":[{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"mobile.twitter.com","display_name":"","type_name":"classifier data","apple_touch_icon_images":null,"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/default_rich_pin_favicon.png"}},"image_signature":"7e6e9e502afd0ad93b38b45a90190bdd","pinner":{"first_name":"","id":"360640020069097700","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/47/97/37/479737221a8c46df9b164a8f791e6853.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"halahala18","type":"user","full_name":"san~","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/47/97/37/479737221a8c46df9b164a8f791e6853.jpg"},"link":"https://mobile.twitter.com/youreyes_sm/status/1015507393893916672/photo/2","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"Twitter","created_at":"Wed, 26 Sep 2018 21:24:05 +0000","id":"598064025492600961","description_html":"Incorporato","domain":"mobile.twitter.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#4594c9","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":45,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"mobile.twitter.com","apple_touch_icon_link":null,"favicon_link":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/default_rich_pin_favicon.png","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":null,"has_price_drop":false,"description":null,"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/default_rich_pin_favicon.png"},"id":"ed25b9ecedda99f3256dd8d150d57594","locale":"en","url":"https://mobile.twitter.com/youreyes_sm/status/1015507393893916672/photo/2","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"Twitter","link_status":0},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":254,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/7e/6e/9e/7e6e9e502afd0ad93b38b45a90190bdd.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":353,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/7e/6e/9e/7e6e9e502afd0ad93b38b45a90190bdd.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":710,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/7e/6e/9e/7e6e9e502afd0ad93b38b45a90190bdd.jpg"},"orig":{"width":800,"height":1199,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7e/6e/9e/7e6e9e502afd0ad93b38b45a90190bdd.jpg"}},"description":"Incorporato","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"360639951350211355","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/halahala18/stay-stray-kids/","name":"STAY, Stray Kids","owner":{"id":"360640020069097700"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"598064025492600961"},"seo_description":"","visual_annotation":["Felix Stray Kids","Bae","Extended Play","K Idol","Lee Know","Mixtape","Baby Photos","Boy Groups","Baby Boy"],"annotations_with_links":{"Felix Stray Kids":{"url":"/giovannabgr343/felix-stray-kids/","name":"Felix Stray Kids"},"Bae":{"url":"/ximemei370/bae/","name":"Bae"},"Extended Play":{"url":"/modesofbeing/extended-play/","name":"Extended Play"},"K Idol":{"url":"/LjayNoona/k-_idol/","name":"K Idol"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Mixtape":{"url":"/topics/mixtape/","name":"Mixtape"},"Baby Photos":{"url":"/topics/baby-photos/","name":"Baby Photos"},"Boy Groups":{"url":"/sitruunahedelma/boy-groups/","name":"Boy Groups"},"Baby Boy":{"url":"/topics/baby-boy/","name":"Baby Boy"},"Grooms":{"url":"/pawank90/grooms/","name":"Grooms"},"Actresses":{"url":"/nadooshka1/actresses/","name":"Actresses"},"Sketches":{"url":"/giorats/sketches/","name":"Sketches"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":[]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"mobile.twitter.com","display_name":"","type_name":"classifier data","apple_touch_icon_images":null,"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/default_rich_pin_favicon.png"}},"image_signature":"7325611900890d40638b3a707e52b5f5","pinner":{"first_name":"","id":"667236638451074933","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/13/63/37/13633708afc96f29351934c724f5cf5a.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"danielaconde15","type":"user","full_name":"Daniela","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/13/63/37/13633708afc96f29351934c724f5cf5a.jpg"},"link":"https://mobile.twitter.com/visualglowhj/status/1005030308486320128/photo/3","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"Twitter","created_at":"Sun, 10 Jun 2018 12:02:46 +0000","id":"621778292279670224","description_html":"Incorporato","domain":"mobile.twitter.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#b5aea8","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":37,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"mobile.twitter.com","apple_touch_icon_link":null,"favicon_link":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/default_rich_pin_favicon.png","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":null,"has_price_drop":false,"description":null,"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/default_rich_pin_favicon.png"},"id":"1e9a9d94dd56eabbdafbf3f80c5a3857","locale":"ko","url":"https://mobile.twitter.com/visualglowhj/status/1005030308486320128/photo/3","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"Twitter","link_status":0},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":95,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/73/25/61/7325611900890d40638b3a707e52b5f5.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":132,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/73/25/61/7325611900890d40638b3a707e52b5f5.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":265,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/73/25/61/7325611900890d40638b3a707e52b5f5.jpg"},"orig":{"width":1200,"height":672,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/73/25/61/7325611900890d40638b3a707e52b5f5.jpg"}},"description":"Incorporato","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"667236569731686752","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/danielaconde15/stray-kids/","name":"Stray kids","owner":{"id":"667236638451074933"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"621778292279670224"},"seo_description":"Seungmin and Hyunjin","visual_annotation":["Another Love","My Love","Stray Kids Seungmin","Lee Know","Ji Sung","Fandom","Life Savers","Minho","Kpop Groups"],"annotations_with_links":{"Another Love":{"url":"/a_webster/another-love/","name":"Another Love"},"My Love":{"url":"/deemcj/my-love/","name":"My Love"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Ji Sung":{"url":"/pandafaustt/ji-sung/","name":"Ji Sung"},"Fandom":{"url":"/coyhaven/fandom/","name":"Fandom"},"Life Savers":{"url":"/slowdreamss/life-savers/","name":"Life Savers"},"Minho":{"url":"/aisazaki/minho/","name":"Minho"},"Kpop Groups":{"url":"/xniast7/kpop-groups/","name":"Kpop Groups"},"Lost Boys":{"url":"/mimpster0402/lost-boys/","name":"Lost Boys"},"Rapper":{"url":"/phillippathomas6/rapper/","name":"Rapper"},"Couples":{"url":"/ednakamps/couples/","name":"Couples"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["Seungmin and Hyunjin"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"ships de Stray Kids","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"35f1f2c0bcda925c7b54656111d49f31","pinner":{"first_name":"","id":"666392213521081182","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/b9/79/f5/b979f5f43814ac6cebbeebdf2be4b690.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"juicyjade2","type":"user","full_name":"ᎫᎯⅅℰ","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/b9/79/f5/b979f5f43814ac6cebbeebdf2be4b690.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/189634579?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=tkbmuwu&wp_originator=r%2Bh/frP70hsl6MqrFrEs8QjaZdrun5KCMPpKl8hosQsfylFzQimWsMwMZqowTzxzFj5jsw4cFx908LKJM6d7oya81yxnHwNbI1v9dHrF6F9D3AmNID91DBBHYwd3PYTj","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"ships de Stray Kids","created_at":"Mon, 02 Dec 2019 18:05:58 +0000","id":"666392076097307765","description_html":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray AD… <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/fanfic/\" title=\"#fanfic explore Pinterest\">#fanfic<\/a> # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#9b8667","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":62,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray ADVERTENCIA: imagenes bien gays de nuestros niños y one shoots también Entra si quieres :y","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"5901e1cb0fc698497275ba2fcf107bd3","locale":"en","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/189634579?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=tkbmuwu&wp_originator=r%2Bh%2FfrP70hsl6MqrFrEs8QjaZdrun5KCMPpKl8hosQsfylFzQimWsMwMZqowTzxzFj5jsw4cFx908LKJM6d7oya81yxnHwNbI1v9dHrF6F9D3AmNID91DBBHYwd3PYTj","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"ships de Stray Kids","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140421713904400","name":"Yang Alice","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140421713904592","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"ships de Stray Kids","description":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray ADVERTENCIA: imagenes bien gays de nuestros niños y..."}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":165,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/35/f1/f2/35f1f2c0bcda925c7b54656111d49f31.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":230,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/35/f1/f2/35f1f2c0bcda925c7b54656111d49f31.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":462,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/35/f1/f2/35f1f2c0bcda925c7b54656111d49f31.jpg"},"orig":{"width":735,"height":717,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/35/f1/f2/35f1f2c0bcda925c7b54656111d49f31.jpg"}},"description":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray AD… #fanfic # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"666392144801952764","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/juicyjade2/stray-kids-ships/","name":"Stray Kids Ships","owner":{"id":"666392213521081182"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"666392076097307765"},"seo_description":"","visual_annotation":["Kpop","Kids Icon","Wattpad","Lost Boys","Extended Play","Lee Know","Lee Min Ho","Mixtape","Pictures"],"annotations_with_links":{"Kpop":{"url":"/topics/kpop/","name":"Kpop"},"Kids Icon":{"url":"/ferenpermatasari/kids-icon/","name":"Kids Icon"},"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Lost Boys":{"url":"/mimpster0402/lost-boys/","name":"Lost Boys"},"Extended Play":{"url":"/modesofbeing/extended-play/","name":"Extended Play"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Mixtape":{"url":"/kjandersen11/mixtape/","name":"Mixtape"},"Pictures":{"url":"/starpassion/pictures/","name":"Pictures"},"Bands":{"url":"/pdecals/bands/","name":"Bands"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":[]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Twitter","display_name":"","type_name":"classifier data","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/9a2338804b3f877d66a6d82eb69184c8733b214812ca643bb556717c.png?c4aa113cd83d19b7f0cb518d34b5286b"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/f99861a884a07fb3e6ab25baf281af53d9ef4b24b9bdc138a6e84063.ico?8940b31cce874aad9652fd43eb4ea90b"}},"image_signature":"11890baf6a039ef1599cbd88e4138a5c","pinner":{"first_name":"wh01","id":"654711001987469947","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/81/82/e9/8182e98edd215326602b65cf28180baf.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"kyunLUV","type":"user","full_name":"wh01","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/81/82/e9/8182e98edd215326602b65cf28180baf.jpg"},"link":"https://twitter.com/straykidspics","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"stray kids pics (@straykidspics)","created_at":"Tue, 19 Jun 2018 04:55:34 +0000","id":"654710864554411061","description_html":"stray kids pics (@straykidspics) | Twitter","domain":"twitter.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#725a53","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":22,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Twitter","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/9a2338804b3f877d66a6d82eb69184c8733b214812ca643bb556717c.png?c4aa113cd83d19b7f0cb518d34b5286b","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/f99861a884a07fb3e6ab25baf281af53d9ef4b24b9bdc138a6e84063.ico?8940b31cce874aad9652fd43eb4ea90b","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/9a2338804b3f877d66a6d82eb69184c8733b214812ca643bb556717c.png?c4aa113cd83d19b7f0cb518d34b5286b"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"The latest Tweets from stray kids pics (@straykidspics). account dedicated to stray kids #스트레이키즈 ; [ pics aren’t ours! ; credits to the rightful owners! ]. since 170917","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/f99861a884a07fb3e6ab25baf281af53d9ef4b24b9bdc138a6e84063.ico?8940b31cce874aad9652fd43eb4ea90b"},"id":"fe5ae5ce87609f93c132f31eb600fda3","locale":"en","url":"https://twitter.com/straykidspics","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"stray kids pics (@straykidspics)","link_status":0},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":132,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/11/89/0b/11890baf6a039ef1599cbd88e4138a5c.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":184,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/11/89/0b/11890baf6a039ef1599cbd88e4138a5c.jpg"},"474x":{"width":414,"height":323,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/11/89/0b/11890baf6a039ef1599cbd88e4138a5c.jpg"},"orig":{"width":414,"height":323,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/89/0b/11890baf6a039ef1599cbd88e4138a5c.jpg"}},"description":"stray kids pics (@straykidspics) | Twitter","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"654710933268081335","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/kyunLUV/stray-kids-%EC%8A%A4%ED%8A%B8%EB%A0%88%EC%9D%B4-%ED%82%A4%EC%A6%88/","name":"STRAY KIDS (스트레이 키즈)","owner":{"id":"654711001987469947"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"654710864554411061"},"seo_description":"My ship hyunmin ♡´･ᴗ･`♡","visual_annotation":["Stray Kids Seungmin","All About Kpop","Kids Wallpaper","Extended Play","Lee Know","Lee Min Ho","Kpop Boy","Mixtape","Baby Photos"],"annotations_with_links":{"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"All About Kpop":{"url":"/szaffloe/all-about-kpop/","name":"All About Kpop"},"Kids Wallpaper":{"url":"/okoskotihealthyhomes/kids-wallpaper/","name":"Kids Wallpaper"},"Extended Play":{"url":"/modesofbeing/extended-play/","name":"Extended Play"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Kpop Boy":{"url":"/dianaseline/kpop-boy/","name":"Kpop Boy"},"Mixtape":{"url":"/topics/mixtape/","name":"Mixtape"},"Baby Photos":{"url":"/topics/baby-photos/","name":"Baby Photos"},"Lost Boys":{"url":"/mimpster0402/lost-boys/","name":"Lost Boys"},"Musica":{"url":"/carlotaperusqui/musica/","name":"Musica"},"Korea":{"url":"/ginabearsblog/korea/","name":"Korea"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["My ship hyunmin ♡´･ᴗ･`♡"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"ships de Stray Kids","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"cf954819acec247815285d0fce6deb92","pinner":{"first_name":"","id":"677088262635918091","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/bb/c3/df/bbc3df02ea1f5a8cc804f2eaaa7f27dc.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"goldenhannie_","type":"user","full_name":"ᴶⁱˢᵘⁿᵍ","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/bb/c3/df/bbc3df02ea1f5a8cc804f2eaaa7f27dc.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/189634579?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=tkbmuwu&wp_originator=GenDh0BfEB5CsgNTvaYO2Yq1X8nI3dYNIxEbHcX5DDKQv0KPl9CC9ugORRCPSErbtRFq5hNAQWZhz1jLlRSyG22VDyNoY4Hp/dBalxF788Vlgcc7FZPK/0OmPTx6NHlT","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"ships de Stray Kids","created_at":"Tue, 05 Nov 2019 21:17:40 +0000","id":"677088125212357978","description_html":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray AD… <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/fanfic/\" title=\"#fanfic explore Pinterest\">#fanfic<\/a> # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#6a5452","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":545,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray Entra si quieres :y","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"259844ca5a526071665db1ff510f05e0","locale":"en","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/189634579?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=tkbmuwu&wp_originator=GenDh0BfEB5CsgNTvaYO2Yq1X8nI3dYNIxEbHcX5DDKQv0KPl9CC9ugORRCPSErbtRFq5hNAQWZhz1jLlRSyG22VDyNoY4Hp%2FdBalxF788Vlgcc7FZPK%2F0OmPTx6NHlT","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"ships de Stray Kids","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140424902918480","name":"Yang Alice","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140424902918224","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"ships de Stray Kids","description":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray Entra si quieres :y"}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":212,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/cf/95/48/cf954819acec247815285d0fce6deb92.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":295,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/cf/95/48/cf954819acec247815285d0fce6deb92.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":592,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/cf/95/48/cf954819acec247815285d0fce6deb92.jpg"},"orig":{"width":736,"height":920,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cf/95/48/cf954819acec247815285d0fce6deb92.jpg"}},"description":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray AD… #fanfic # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"677088193916861328","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/goldenhannie_/stray-kids-pics/","name":"Stray Kids; pics","owner":{"id":"677088262635918091"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"677088125212357978"},"seo_description":"Stray Kids, HyunJin and SeungMin","visual_annotation":["Nct","Close Up","Cute Babies","Baby Kids","Stray Kids Seungmin","Wattpad","Lee Know","Kids Videos","Lee Min Ho"],"annotations_with_links":{"Nct":{"url":"/deborahthang/nct/","name":"Nct"},"Close Up":{"url":"/rajeevchavan97/close-up/","name":"Close Up"},"Cute Babies":{"url":"/topics/cute-babies/","name":"Cute Babies"},"Baby Kids":{"url":"/veronicarodr/baby-kids/","name":"Baby Kids"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Kids Videos":{"url":"/jr11550jr/kids-videos/","name":"Kids Videos"},"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Boyfriends":{"url":"/ellapengellly/boyfriends/","name":"Boyfriends"},"Grooms":{"url":"/pawank90/grooms/","name":"Grooms"},"Clowns":{"url":"/ucanbeasurvivor/clowns/","name":"Clowns"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["Stray Kids, HyunJin and SeungMin","Seung Min and Hyun Jin"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"Biblia SeungJin/ HyunMin [IamWHO versión]","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"8e3d8921bf71f8e8d59ba4905a24ec22","pinner":{"first_name":"Sofisofi❤️","id":"856247085312372262","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/e8/46/fc/e846fc5fcfeca7936525e23bfc9914c5.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"aifossofia1311","type":"user","full_name":"Sofisofi❤️","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/e8/46/fc/e846fc5fcfeca7936525e23bfc9914c5.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/156692707?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=CHIMINA_COFCOF&wp_originator=okysYRtKo56P5Z9uCwC7KcfG7IxEtxgGFmCh5O0xX7TLRB1jnYKZ2Ji2IoL6wijNa7/d20tFwXu0nzZxFHwhxAbaNUkHCfPbewvpvdAWcYTnwMmpEGRZsx3oj%2BiZIOtm","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"Biblia SeungJin/ HyunMin [IamWHO versión]","created_at":"Thu, 02 Jan 2020 11:14:30 +0000","id":"856246947890650901","description_html":"SeungMin & HyunJin -cancelada- no tengo tiempo <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/detodo/\" title=\"#detodo explore Pinterest\">#detodo<\/a> # De Todo # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#a97f61","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":29,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"SeungMin & HyunJin -cancelada- no tengo tiempo","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"1b692cbab9f19467bce0887acc150b91","locale":"en","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/156692707?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=CHIMINA_COFCOF&wp_originator=okysYRtKo56P5Z9uCwC7KcfG7IxEtxgGFmCh5O0xX7TLRB1jnYKZ2Ji2IoL6wijNa7%2Fd20tFwXu0nzZxFHwhxAbaNUkHCfPbewvpvdAWcYTnwMmpEGRZsx3oj%2BiZIOtm","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"Biblia SeungJin/ HyunMin [IamWHO versión]","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140421633429264","name":"Nina","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140421633426448","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"Biblia SeungJin/ HyunMin [IamWHO versión]","description":"SeungMin & HyunJin -cancelada- no tengo tiempo"}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":184,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/8e/3d/89/8e3d8921bf71f8e8d59ba4905a24ec22.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":256,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/8e/3d/89/8e3d8921bf71f8e8d59ba4905a24ec22.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":515,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/8e/3d/89/8e3d8921bf71f8e8d59ba4905a24ec22.jpg"},"orig":{"width":1166,"height":1268,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/3d/89/8e3d8921bf71f8e8d59ba4905a24ec22.jpg"}},"description":"SeungMin & HyunJin -cancelada- no tengo tiempo #detodo # De Todo # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"856247016593108664","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/aifossofia1311/hyunmin/","name":"HYUNMIN","owner":{"id":"856247085312372262"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"856246947890650901"},"seo_description":"","visual_annotation":["Wattpad","Rap Lines","Kpop","Lee Know","Boy Groups","Poses","Shit Happens","Actors","Entertainment"],"annotations_with_links":{"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Rap Lines":{"url":"/AgustD99/rap-lines/","name":"Rap Lines"},"Kpop":{"url":"/topics/kpop/","name":"Kpop"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Boy Groups":{"url":"/sitruunahedelma/boy-groups/","name":"Boy Groups"},"Poses":{"url":"/boydgreeneart/poses/","name":"Poses"},"Shit Happens":{"url":"/caseylynnbailey/shit-happens/","name":"Shit Happens"},"Actors":{"url":"/hsilverstein1/actors/","name":"Actors"},"Entertainment":{"url":"/topics/entertainment/","name":"Entertainment"},"Lost Boys":{"url":"/mimpster0402/lost-boys/","name":"Lost Boys"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":[]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"All Stray Kids Ships","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"763bf381988c1bbb1bb9903b4c091c9c","pinner":{"first_name":"alzu. ","id":"784822809971969046","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/ac/70/47/ac70473bdb0a5c2c17a7e72fb2799ba9.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"babiestay","type":"user","full_name":"alzu.","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/ac/70/47/ac70473bdb0a5c2c17a7e72fb2799ba9.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/159118702?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=minlixie&wp_originator=P4H0SmGGcayVQrUjcKcpETUMktjJB5ZeSucq2Yqda9B1H3E5YOtKaLWbRkfxAfxgkX6Hs6zPgCyDVkdwbm9Tz0b1CTk4gvuuEPz5QHXEHUdaNBZgIkMKVL6Gt82wyIPk","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"All Stray Kids Ships","created_at":"Wed, 19 Jun 2019 19:57:14 +0000","id":"367395282101021251","description_html":"Names and pictures of all ships in Stray Kids *Reminder* Shipping doe… <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/random/\" title=\"#random explore Pinterest\">#random<\/a> <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/Random/\" title=\"#Random explore Pinterest\">#Random<\/a> <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/amreading/\" title=\"#amreading explore Pinterest\">#amreading<\/a> <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/books/\" title=\"#books explore Pinterest\">#books<\/a> <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/wattpad/\" title=\"#wattpad explore Pinterest\">#wattpad<\/a>","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#661a2a","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":152,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"Names and pictures of all ships in Stray Kids *Reminder* Shipping doesn't have to be romantic and please never take shipping too serious","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"556f3e3ac49f9c380fe0e0cc1f105820","locale":"en","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/159118702?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=minlixie&wp_originator=P4H0SmGGcayVQrUjcKcpETUMktjJB5ZeSucq2Yqda9B1H3E5YOtKaLWbRkfxAfxgkX6Hs6zPgCyDVkdwbm9Tz0b1CTk4gvuuEPz5QHXEHUdaNBZgIkMKVL6Gt82wyIPk","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"All Stray Kids Ships","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140421713905040","name":"Klara","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140421691992848","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"All Stray Kids Ships","description":"Names and pictures of all ships in Stray Kids *Reminder* Shipping doesn't have to be romantic and please never take shi..."}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":212,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/76/3b/f3/763bf381988c1bbb1bb9903b4c091c9c.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":295,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/76/3b/f3/763bf381988c1bbb1bb9903b4c091c9c.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":592,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/76/3b/f3/763bf381988c1bbb1bb9903b4c091c9c.jpg"},"orig":{"width":1080,"height":1350,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/76/3b/f3/763bf381988c1bbb1bb9903b4c091c9c.jpg"}},"description":"Names and pictures of all ships in Stray Kids *Reminder* Shipping doe… #random #Random #amreading #books #wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"784822741252724061","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/babiestay/-straykids/","name":"-straykids","owner":{"id":"784822809971969046"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"367395282101021251"},"seo_description":"Read Otra pelea (chat) from the story \"Khá?\" STRAY KIDS by MultyShipper (𝔡𝔞𝔯𝔨) with reads. SeungMin: Que","visual_annotation":["Lee Min Ho","Nct","Divas","Stray Kids Seungmin","Hip Hop","Wattpad","Chubby Cheeks","Lee Know","Kpop Boy"],"annotations_with_links":{"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Nct":{"url":"/deborahthang/nct/","name":"Nct"},"Divas":{"url":"/topics/divas/","name":"Divas"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Hip Hop":{"url":"/topics/hip-hop/","name":"Hip Hop"},"Wattpad":{"url":"/browndc311/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Chubby Cheeks":{"url":"/deedeediy/chubby-cheeks/","name":"Chubby Cheeks"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Kpop Boy":{"url":"/dianaseline/kpop-boy/","name":"Kpop Boy"},"Gay Couple":{"url":"/MatheusLUZLuz/gay-couple/","name":"Gay Couple"},"Couples":{"url":"/ednakamps/couples/","name":"Couples"},"Celebrity":{"url":"/mobilemagzter/celebrity/","name":"Celebrity"},"Hiphop":{"url":"/martinezcr/hip-hop/","name":"Hiphop"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["Read Otra pelea (chat) from the story \"Khá?\" STRAY KIDS by MultyShipper (𝔡𝔞𝔯𝔨) with reads. SeungMin: Que","Names and pictures of all ships in Stray Kids *Reminder* Shipping doe…","La imagen puede contener: 2 personas, selfie y primer plano"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"Instagram{Hyunlix}","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"6c060b92d3c56ab827b6003221e19a98","pinner":{"first_name":"baka","id":"858569253870172344","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/11/cc/09/11cc09349ff2948f714cf03bd3a48574.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"thulungraksha","type":"user","full_name":"baka Baka","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/11/cc/09/11cc09349ff2948f714cf03bd3a48574.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169980865?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=__aanonimaa__&wp_originator=cwIGgrn/pmq02y0aNwkGhJLtTXKi0n6EkN/92piwswFVYXK9zBpnbc8yz5JPSjEy4vwKb3v0k1cmyjiZlxno6DfXqSQlXljULWlJJu2R9dYqVpLpoDUNGzpqvSrWNRYv","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"Instagram{Hyunlix}","created_at":"Sun, 01 Sep 2019 03:27:04 +0000","id":"858569116444907180","description_html":"Onde Felix começa a seguir Hyunjin e curtir todas as suas fotos <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/fanfic/\" title=\"#fanfic explore Pinterest\">#fanfic<\/a> # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#d8c093","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":178,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"Onde Felix começa a seguir Hyunjin e curtir todas as suas fotos","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"a713515efad9a207f9e8e6d72dc54e52","locale":"en","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/169980865?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=__aanonimaa__&wp_originator=cwIGgrn%2Fpmq02y0aNwkGhJLtTXKi0n6EkN%2F92piwswFVYXK9zBpnbc8yz5JPSjEy4vwKb3v0k1cmyjiZlxno6DfXqSQlXljULWlJJu2R9dYqVpLpoDUNGzpqvSrWNRYv","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"Instagram{Hyunlix}","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140421693593232","name":"Em Hiatus","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140421693527376","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"Instagram{Hyunlix}","description":"Onde Felix começa a seguir Hyunjin e curtir todas as suas fotos"}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":127,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/6c/06/0b/6c060b92d3c56ab827b6003221e19a98.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":177,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6c/06/0b/6c060b92d3c56ab827b6003221e19a98.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":355,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/6c/06/0b/6c060b92d3c56ab827b6003221e19a98.jpg"},"orig":{"width":735,"height":552,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6c/06/0b/6c060b92d3c56ab827b6003221e19a98.jpg"}},"description":"Onde Felix começa a seguir Hyunjin e curtir todas as suas fotos #fanfic # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"858569185151025675","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/thulungraksha/otps/","name":"OTPs ","owner":{"id":"858569253870172344"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"858569116444907180"},"seo_description":"Read 024 from the story Stray Kids Zodiac [Pausada] by -felixswig with reads. ¿A dónde te irías de viaje con Stray Kids?","visual_annotation":["Wattpad","Minho","Fan Fiction","K Pop","Nct","Divas","Stray Kids Seungmin","Mnet Asian Music Awards","Kid Memes"],"annotations_with_links":{"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Minho":{"url":"/aisazaki/minho/","name":"Minho"},"Fan Fiction":{"url":"/ogaca/fan-fiction/","name":"Fan Fiction"},"K Pop":{"url":"/keziacollishaw/k-pop/","name":"K Pop"},"Nct":{"url":"/deborahthang/nct/","name":"Nct"},"Divas":{"url":"/topics/divas/","name":"Divas"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Mnet Asian Music Awards":{"url":"/hipybu/mnet-asian-music-awards-mama/","name":"Mnet Asian Music Awards"},"Kid Memes":{"url":"/lava110/kid-memes/","name":"Kid Memes"},"Entertainment":{"url":"/topics/entertainment/","name":"Entertainment"},"Amor":{"url":"/mariabarrera773/amor/","name":"Amor"},"Squirrels":{"url":"/janetjjcaird/squirrels/","name":"Squirrels"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["Read 024 from the story Stray Kids Zodiac [Pausada] by -felixswig with reads. ¿A dónde te irías de viaje con Stray Kids?","『 on going 』❝ Sebrengsek apapun lo di depan cewek, lo bakal tetep tak… # Fiksi Penggemar # amreading # books # wattpad","Jisung texted the wrong number. Minho got a text from an unknown number.","Stray kids ♡ Seungmin and Hyunjin","Stray kids ♡ they light up my eyes 😭"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"ships de Stray Kids","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"e45f05b8a1f09c67858778fa63117c53","pinner":{"first_name":"s h a m i r a ","id":"699043310819479842","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/be/71/91/be719182cd67b66bfeb53e02c6708a8e.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"mercedesshamir","type":"user","full_name":"s h a m i r a OT","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/be/71/91/be719182cd67b66bfeb53e02c6708a8e.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/189634579?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=tkbmuwu&wp_originator=7AM6XbCu0E5iv08vRn5Pzn2wib9ZCv2xpzwpDHKnTDFoc2paugHLkTZgGgoM%2BWXan88SFjp85D2DWD7p%2ByJD97EivUvIaBcfB9VvqQ/XmLSOmPCM97Qm0c1HdYnLJrZP","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"ships de Stray Kids","created_at":"Wed, 01 Jan 2020 19:17:37 +0000","id":"699043173397593447","description_html":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray AD… <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/fanfic/\" title=\"#fanfic explore Pinterest\">#fanfic<\/a> # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#627752","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":11,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray Entra si quieres :y","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"d5ac42641901b1e2b2e574073fb93045","locale":"en","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/189634579?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=tkbmuwu&wp_originator=7AM6XbCu0E5iv08vRn5Pzn2wib9ZCv2xpzwpDHKnTDFoc2paugHLkTZgGgoM%2BWXan88SFjp85D2DWD7p%2ByJD97EivUvIaBcfB9VvqQ%2FXmLSOmPCM97Qm0c1HdYnLJrZP","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"ships de Stray Kids","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140421713905168","name":"Yang Alice","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140421713905360","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"ships de Stray Kids","description":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray Entra si quieres :y"}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":168,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/e4/5f/05/e45f05b8a1f09c67858778fa63117c53.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":233,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e4/5f/05/e45f05b8a1f09c67858778fa63117c53.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":468,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/e4/5f/05/e45f05b8a1f09c67858778fa63117c53.jpg"},"orig":{"width":600,"height":593,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e4/5f/05/e45f05b8a1f09c67858778fa63117c53.jpg"}},"description":"Como dice en el título aquí encontrarás TODOS los ships de Stray AD… #fanfic # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"699043242100436790","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/mercedesshamir/stray-kids/","name":"Stray kids ;","owner":{"id":"699043310819479842"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"699043173397593447"},"seo_description":"","visual_annotation":["Fan Fiction","Wattpad","Stray Kids Seungmin","Kids Icon","Kids Wallpaper","Extended Play","Lee Know","Seungkwan","Read News"],"annotations_with_links":{"Fan Fiction":{"url":"/ogaca/fan-fiction/","name":"Fan Fiction"},"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Kids Icon":{"url":"/ferenpermatasari/kids-icon/","name":"Kids Icon"},"Kids Wallpaper":{"url":"/okoskotihealthyhomes/kids-wallpaper/","name":"Kids Wallpaper"},"Extended Play":{"url":"/modesofbeing/extended-play/","name":"Extended Play"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Seungkwan":{"url":"/anstupid/seungkwan/","name":"Seungkwan"},"Read News":{"url":"/andrealoving95/read-news/","name":"Read News"},"Gay Couple":{"url":"/MatheusLUZLuz/gay-couple/","name":"Gay Couple"},"Couples":{"url":"/ednakamps/couples/","name":"Couples"},"Grooms":{"url":"/topics/grooms/","name":"Grooms"},"Rapper":{"url":"/phillippathomas6/rapper/","name":"Rapper"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":[]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Twitter","display_name":"binnie🍑 on","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/9a2338804b3f877d66a6d82eb69184c8733b214812ca643bb556717c.png?c4aa113cd83d19b7f0cb518d34b5286b"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/f99861a884a07fb3e6ab25baf281af53d9ef4b24b9bdc138a6e84063.ico?8940b31cce874aad9652fd43eb4ea90b"}},"image_signature":"576005aad80e1f9690417ae25249e612","pinner":{"first_name":"sen","id":"473300379497425343","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/94/ed/5c/94ed5c8dbba68c7a05466fa0d12cc70f.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"sensjune","type":"user","full_name":"sen","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/94/ed/5c/94ed5c8dbba68c7a05466fa0d12cc70f.jpg"},"link":"https://twitter.com/isatbytheriver/status/1038538621513543680","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"binnie🍑 on","created_at":"Wed, 13 Feb 2019 02:54:05 +0000","id":"473300242086559910","description_html":"exhibit b","domain":"twitter.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#8a8d8f","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":77,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Twitter","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/9a2338804b3f877d66a6d82eb69184c8733b214812ca643bb556717c.png?c4aa113cd83d19b7f0cb518d34b5286b","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/f99861a884a07fb3e6ab25baf281af53d9ef4b24b9bdc138a6e84063.ico?8940b31cce874aad9652fd43eb4ea90b","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/9a2338804b3f877d66a6d82eb69184c8733b214812ca643bb556717c.png?c4aa113cd83d19b7f0cb518d34b5286b"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"“Lo dirò sempre, sono la superior ship #seungjin”","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/f99861a884a07fb3e6ab25baf281af53d9ef4b24b9bdc138a6e84063.ico?8940b31cce874aad9652fd43eb4ea90b"},"id":"27498dbedb685ce053cc2144a88fde62","locale":"en","url":"https://twitter.com/isatbytheriver/status/1038538621513543680","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"binnie🍑 on Twitter","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[],"id":"140424902918352","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"binnie🍑 on","description":"“Lo dirò sempre, sono la superior ship #seungjin”"}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":155,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/57/60/05/576005aad80e1f9690417ae25249e612.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":216,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/57/60/05/576005aad80e1f9690417ae25249e612.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":434,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/57/60/05/576005aad80e1f9690417ae25249e612.jpg"},"orig":{"width":575,"height":527,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/57/60/05/576005aad80e1f9690417ae25249e612.jpg"}},"description":"exhibit b","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"473300310778238765","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/sensjune/korean/","name":"korean.","owner":{"id":"473300379497425343"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"473300242086559910"},"seo_description":"","visual_annotation":["Divas","Stray Kids Seungmin","Kids On The Block","Cute Icons","Kpop","Bae","K Idol","Lee Know","Fandom"],"annotations_with_links":{"Divas":{"url":"/topics/divas/","name":"Divas"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Kids On The Block":{"url":"/p1pp7/kid-s-on-the-block/","name":"Kids On The Block"},"Cute Icons":{"url":"/messanessa/cute-icons/","name":"Cute Icons"},"Kpop":{"url":"/topics/kpop/","name":"Kpop"},"Bae":{"url":"/ximemei370/bae/","name":"Bae"},"K Idol":{"url":"/LjayNoona/k-_idol/","name":"K Idol"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Fandom":{"url":"/coyhaven/fandom/","name":"Fandom"},"Lost Boys":{"url":"/mimpster0402/lost-boys/","name":"Lost Boys"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":[]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"𝕊𝕟𝕒𝕡𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕥•","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"200165148f0af67dda8224e56b7472df","pinner":{"first_name":"Варя","id":"718113240491638246","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/f0/56/c9/f056c99dd7b555fd1a5ce908e270e24c.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"egorovavarvara954","type":"user","full_name":"Варя","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/f0/56/c9/f056c99dd7b555fd1a5ce908e270e24c.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/186616457?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=madelinelechat&wp_originator=ZKqHGDsniys/8zHOWpk77ygcmtF6c%2BrQZE8tr6/Q7al/Q6U69ep1A76nzuTmh5sWm0vhOYLpeP30tBcjwLXyFehExnLdXBms9e2hHPtAyg0Bip9lQpv/8UUzgO1zHq5B","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"𝕊𝕟𝕒𝕡𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕥•","created_at":"Fri, 11 Oct 2019 13:39:29 +0000","id":"718113103067626850","description_html":"sur snapchat minho se regardais les storys, il vit qu'un fameux han l… <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/fanfiction/\" title=\"#fanfiction explore Pinterest\">#fanfiction<\/a> # Fanfiction # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#ae9b96","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":167,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"sur snapchat minho se regardais les storys, il vit qu'un fameux han le demanda en ami, il accepta pour savoir pourquoi","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"ab3171a207dd9a4fab8bfd4780eda99c","locale":"en","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/186616457?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=reader_long_pressed_action_bar&wp_uname=madelinelechat&wp_originator=ZKqHGDsniys%2F8zHOWpk77ygcmtF6c%2BrQZE8tr6%2FQ7al%2FQ6U69ep1A76nzuTmh5sWm0vhOYLpeP30tBcjwLXyFehExnLdXBms9e2hHPtAyg0Bip9lQpv%2F8UUzgO1zHq5B","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"𝕊𝕟𝕒𝕡𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕥•|𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔰𝔲𝔫𝔤","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140422240122192","name":"𝔐𝔦𝔫𝔥𝔬_𝔢~","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140421693508816","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"𝕊𝕟𝕒𝕡𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕥•","description":"sur snapchat minho se regardais les storys, il vit qu'un fameux han le demanda en ami, il accepta pour savoir pourquoi"}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":212,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/20/01/65/200165148f0af67dda8224e56b7472df.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":295,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/20/01/65/200165148f0af67dda8224e56b7472df.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":592,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/20/01/65/200165148f0af67dda8224e56b7472df.jpg"},"orig":{"width":564,"height":705,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/01/65/200165148f0af67dda8224e56b7472df.jpg"}},"description":"sur snapchat minho se regardais les storys, il vit qu'un fameux han l… #fanfiction # Fanfiction # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"718113171772385874","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/egorovavarvara954/%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BE-%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C-%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F-%D1%82%D0%BE/","name":"протсо хрень какая-то","owner":{"id":"718113240491638246"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"718113103067626850"},"seo_description":"All Stray Kids Ships Picture and names in each chapter Vote and comme… # Rastgele # amreading # books # wattpad","visual_annotation":["Fan Fiction","Wattpad","Minho","Sung Lee","Divas","Stray Kids Seungmin","Kid Memes","Lee Know","My Crush"],"annotations_with_links":{"Fan Fiction":{"url":"/ogaca/fan-fiction/","name":"Fan Fiction"},"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Minho":{"url":"/aisazaki/minho/","name":"Minho"},"Sung Lee":{"url":"/ellenbeatrizsales71/sung-lee/","name":"Sung Lee"},"Divas":{"url":"/topics/divas/","name":"Divas"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Kid Memes":{"url":"/lava110/kid-memes/","name":"Kid Memes"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"My Crush":{"url":"/slenky77/my-crush/","name":"My Crush"},"Gay Couple":{"url":"/MatheusLUZLuz/gay-couple/","name":"Gay Couple"},"Lost Boys":{"url":"/mimpster0402/lost-boys/","name":"Lost Boys"},"Dance":{"url":"/topics/dance/","name":"Dance"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["All Stray Kids Ships Picture and names in each chapter Vote and comme… # Rastgele # amreading # books # wattpad","Names and pictures of all ships in Stray Kids *Reminder* Shipping doesn't have to be romantic and please never take shipping too serious","I need to grow some balls and gather my guts to talk to my crush goddamnit. We only have less than a month's time before we can lo longer…","Stray Kids Everywhere all around the world","Hyunjin and Seungmin 🌷"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"빛을 져 버리고 말어","display_name":"","type_name":"classifier data","apple_touch_icon_images":null,"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/b1b79c6d79bda302affd6d87bf73074d78541d56f5a06e2893fed178.pnj?d480df4183e3bfe88af3ccd6cc7658cb","50x":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/50x/b1b79c6d79bda302affd6d87bf73074d78541d56f5a06e2893fed178.png?d480df4183e3bfe88af3ccd6cc7658cb"}},"image_signature":"25633f017162e282b865bf16d1150f0c","pinner":{"first_name":"Anahi","id":"422634883689491700","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/ec/49/da/ec49da68ec629ad145d68d13d044a490.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"Anahiyaneli","type":"user","full_name":"Anahi Estrada","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/ec/49/da/ec49da68ec629ad145d68d13d044a490.jpg"},"link":"http://channie.tumblr.com/post/174887329055/seungminnie-came-to-have-dinner-note-the-kind-of","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"빛을 져 버리고 말어","created_at":"Fri, 30 Nov 2018 18:24:31 +0000","id":"422634746278114506","description_html":"고장난 나침반","domain":"channie.tumblr.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#8c7375","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":5,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"https://channie.tumblr.com/post/174887329055/seungminnie-came-to-have-dinner-note-the-kind-of/amp","site_name":"빛을 져 버리고 말어","apple_touch_icon_link":null,"favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/b297ea03e5451d80e9dac52ec8c238434ae213c817c304e193b2ff91.pnj?fb0b90ea93e073fa7f21567fb4021676","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":null,"has_price_drop":false,"description":"seungminnie came to have dinner… “note: the kind of crepes seungmin was talking about are a hungarian dish called hortobágy style stuffed crepes. hyunjin is the stupid one 💀 ”","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/b1b79c6d79bda302affd6d87bf73074d78541d56f5a06e2893fed178.pnj?d480df4183e3bfe88af3ccd6cc7658cb","50x":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/50x/b1b79c6d79bda302affd6d87bf73074d78541d56f5a06e2893fed178.png?d480df4183e3bfe88af3ccd6cc7658cb"},"id":"e45aad58fe74936461cdbc58f3494cc1","locale":"en","url":"http://channie.tumblr.com/post/174887329055/seungminnie-came-to-have-dinner-note-the-kind-of","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"빛을 져 버리고 말어","link_status":0},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":78,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/25/63/3f/25633f017162e282b865bf16d1150f0c.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":109,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/25/63/3f/25633f017162e282b865bf16d1150f0c.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":219,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/25/63/3f/25633f017162e282b865bf16d1150f0c.jpg"},"orig":{"width":540,"height":250,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/63/3f/25633f017162e282b865bf16d1150f0c.gif"}},"description":"고장난 나침반","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"422634814970692262","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/Anahiyaneli/stray-kids/","name":"Stray kids","owner":{"id":"422634883689491700"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"422634746278114506"},"seo_description":"seungminnie came to have dinner… “note: the kind of crepes seungmin was talking about are a hungarian dish called hortobágy style stuffed crepes. hyunjin is the stupid one 💀 ”","visual_annotation":["Kid Memes","Lee Know","Bae","Boy Groups","Make Me Smile","Entertainment","Ships","Kpop","Boats"],"annotations_with_links":{"Kid Memes":{"url":"/lava110/kid-memes/","name":"Kid Memes"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Bae":{"url":"/ximemei370/bae/","name":"Bae"},"Boy Groups":{"url":"/sitruunahedelma/boy-groups/","name":"Boy Groups"},"Make Me Smile":{"url":"/debra4560/make-me-smile/","name":"Make Me Smile"},"Entertainment":{"url":"/topics/entertainment/","name":"Entertainment"},"Ships":{"url":"/topics/ships/","name":"Ships"},"Kpop":{"url":"/topics/kpop/","name":"Kpop"},"Boats":{"url":"/collectiondogs/boats/","name":"Boats"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["seungminnie came to have dinner… “note: the kind of crepes seungmin was talking about are a hungarian dish called hortobágy style stuffed crepes. hyunjin is the stupid one 💀 ”"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"IDOL - HYUNMIN ♡","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"4e08109b004748d5db9c07dddbdbff22","pinner":{"first_name":"Baby","id":"740490501140125807","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/fc/68/78/fc68785a7f57cfa8f794185c4f17d570.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"Lelecg15","type":"user","full_name":"Baby Lele","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/fc/68/78/fc68785a7f57cfa8f794185c4f17d570.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/170034937?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=Kamilaa555&wp_originator=QF2V7LOtXILswkBwQUY0/zbNYlXs52gYmDhnwqYVTmv1XO76xlU%2BJUYRmYEkt3w1Yq29OmZQk9MN3iCAd1EDcQ%2BC1zmGs%2BsCsCalZWMH2TFVFP%2BfiZDAGcLYHxOpN28Q","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"IDOL - HYUNMIN ♡","created_at":"Thu, 07 Mar 2019 16:50:11 +0000","id":"740490363711621077","description_html":"\"Hyunjin é um idol famoso, e Seungmin é seu maior fã \" - stray kids … <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/fanfic/\" title=\"#fanfic explore Pinterest\">#fanfic<\/a> # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#b8a79e","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":130,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"\"Hyunjin é um idol famoso, e Seungmin é seu maior fã \" - stray kids - yaoi - 10/12/18","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"f2161dbb4db5e9f196df1175c16e3dd1","locale":"en","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/170034937?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=Kamilaa555&wp_originator=QF2V7LOtXILswkBwQUY0%2FzbNYlXs52gYmDhnwqYVTmv1XO76xlU%2BJUYRmYEkt3w1Yq29OmZQk9MN3iCAd1EDcQ%2BC1zmGs%2BsCsCalZWMH2TFVFP%2BfiZDAGcLYHxOpN28Q","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"IDOL - HYUNMIN ♡","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140424902921104","name":"Vênus","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140424902920464","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"IDOL - HYUNMIN ♡","description":"\"Hyunjin é um idol famoso, e Seungmin é seu maior fã \" - stray kids - yaoi - 10/12/18"}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":196,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/4e/08/10/4e08109b004748d5db9c07dddbdbff22.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":273,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/4e/08/10/4e08109b004748d5db9c07dddbdbff22.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":548,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/4e/08/10/4e08109b004748d5db9c07dddbdbff22.jpg"},"orig":{"width":720,"height":833,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4e/08/10/4e08109b004748d5db9c07dddbdbff22.jpg"}},"description":"\"Hyunjin é um idol famoso, e Seungmin é seu maior fã \" - stray kids … #fanfic # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"740490432420849799","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/Lelecg15/stray-kids/","name":"Stray kids","owner":{"id":"740490501140125807"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"740490363711621077"},"seo_description":"Stray kids Seungmin and Hyunjin","visual_annotation":["Lee Min Ho","Stray Kids Seungmin","Kids Icon","Wattpad","Twitter Icon","Kid Memes","Perfect Boy","Lee Know","Kpop Groups"],"annotations_with_links":{"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Kids Icon":{"url":"/ferenpermatasari/kids-icon/","name":"Kids Icon"},"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Twitter Icon":{"url":"/crowclub/twitter-icon/","name":"Twitter Icon"},"Kid Memes":{"url":"/lava110/kid-memes/","name":"Kid Memes"},"Perfect Boy":{"url":"/nicolachatorres/perfect-boy/","name":"Perfect Boy"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Kpop Groups":{"url":"/xniast7/kpop-groups/","name":"Kpop Groups"},"Lost Boys":{"url":"/mimpster0402/lost-boys/","name":"Lost Boys"},"Icons":{"url":"/topics/icons/","name":"Icons"},"Songs":{"url":"/keccolorado/songs/","name":"Songs"},"Couples":{"url":"/ednakamps/couples/","name":"Couples"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["Stray kids Seungmin and Hyunjin","' ' my eyes are just letting you have the whole ocean."]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Quotev","display_name":"Which member of Stray Kids should you date?","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/bc78cfe14ee94fc6108148d911d31ab9c02ebda792b6347c8182a38b.png?103dfff7e385f00391b92e71309ef86a"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/64742bb92c09dbccead598466d863fc7da882d5951f303197804b35b.ico?de9bbd655f8c6aa70382e436856ca41f","50x":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/50x/64742bb92c09dbccead598466d863fc7da882d5951f303197804b35b.png?de9bbd655f8c6aa70382e436856ca41f"}},"image_signature":"aeef6f79c16636eb79ad85b6fa6ffce2","pinner":{"first_name":"Julianna","id":"752875400115369464","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/73/95/89/73958935d3ee7852da8d306a2b87139b.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"JuliannaxSKZ","type":"user","full_name":"Julianna","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/73/95/89/73958935d3ee7852da8d306a2b87139b.jpg"},"link":"https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11211783/Which-member-of-Stray-Kids-should-you-date","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"Which member of Stray Kids should you date?","created_at":"Wed, 03 Oct 2018 19:50:16 +0000","id":"752875262684490013","description_html":"Which member of Stray Kids should you date?","domain":"quotev.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#b28e7b","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":484,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Quotev","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/bc78cfe14ee94fc6108148d911d31ab9c02ebda792b6347c8182a38b.png?103dfff7e385f00391b92e71309ef86a","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/3fa0578b6b514ca5e4fbd55aaa201461059bba72392ceed56f21d403.ico?de9bbd655f8c6aa70382e436856ca41f","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/bc78cfe14ee94fc6108148d911d31ab9c02ebda792b6347c8182a38b.png?103dfff7e385f00391b92e71309ef86a"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"Which member of Stray Kids should you date? Find out now! (This is just for fun!)","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/64742bb92c09dbccead598466d863fc7da882d5951f303197804b35b.ico?de9bbd655f8c6aa70382e436856ca41f","50x":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/50x/64742bb92c09dbccead598466d863fc7da882d5951f303197804b35b.png?de9bbd655f8c6aa70382e436856ca41f"},"id":"1219dbaaae2e13e8b1678b6f84ac55ad","locale":"en","url":"https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11211783/Which-member-of-Stray-Kids-should-you-date","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"Which member of Stray Kids should you date?","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[],"id":"140424902920528","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"Which member of Stray Kids should you date?","description":"Which member of Stray Kids should you date? Find out now! (This is just for fun!)"}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":170,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/ae/ef/6f/aeef6f79c16636eb79ad85b6fa6ffce2.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":236,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ae/ef/6f/aeef6f79c16636eb79ad85b6fa6ffce2.jpg"},"474x":{"width":250,"height":250,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/ae/ef/6f/aeef6f79c16636eb79ad85b6fa6ffce2.jpg"},"orig":{"width":250,"height":250,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ae/ef/6f/aeef6f79c16636eb79ad85b6fa6ffce2.jpg"}},"description":"Which member of Stray Kids should you date?","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"752875331396075841","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/JuliannaxSKZ/kpop-quizzes/","name":"Kpop Quizzes","owner":{"id":"752875400115369464"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"752875262684490013"},"seo_description":"minho and hyunjin make their debut tonight along with the rest of stray kids","visual_annotation":["Lee Min Ho","Namjin","K Pop","Monsta X","Nct","Stray Kids Seungmin","Stray Kids Minho","Pre Debut","Kid Memes"],"annotations_with_links":{"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Namjin":{"url":"/NerdDevil/namjin/","name":"Namjin"},"K Pop":{"url":"/keziacollishaw/k-pop/","name":"K Pop"},"Monsta X":{"url":"/anacarragel/monsta-x/","name":"Monsta X"},"Nct":{"url":"/deborahthang/nct/","name":"Nct"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Stray Kids Minho":{"url":"/beyond_beauty_01/stray-kids-minho/","name":"Stray Kids Minho"},"Pre Debut":{"url":"/oohsehun__/pre-debut/","name":"Pre Debut"},"Kid Memes":{"url":"/lava110/kid-memes/","name":"Kid Memes"},"Team Pictures":{"url":"/topics/team-pictures/","name":"Team Pictures"},"Fanfiction":{"url":"/topics/fanfiction/","name":"Fanfiction"},"Boyfriends":{"url":"/ellapengellly/boyfriends/","name":"Boyfriends"},"Grooms":{"url":"/pawank90/grooms/","name":"Grooms"},"Gay Couple":{"url":"/MatheusLUZLuz/gay-couple/","name":"Gay Couple"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["minho and hyunjin make their debut tonight along with the rest of stray kids","All Stray Kids Ships Picture and names in each chapter Vote and comme… # Rastgele # amreading # books # wattpad","Names and pictures of all ships in Stray Kids *Reminder* Shipping doesn't have to be romantic and please never take shipping too serious"," Stray Kids is your source all about new JYP's upcoming boy group 'Stray Kids'.","Hyun-jin and Seungmin"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"빛을 져 버리고 말어","display_name":"","type_name":"classifier data","apple_touch_icon_images":null,"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/b297ea03e5451d80e9dac52ec8c238434ae213c817c304e193b2ff91.pnj?fb0b90ea93e073fa7f21567fb4021676"}},"image_signature":"98e9f665426429b0dbc4c816c3f7ec5e","pinner":{"first_name":"","id":"510736551400019042","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/c3/ea/1f/c3ea1f0fbd80f1f8f9da84b0882b6f63.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"lovingquests_","type":"user","full_name":"Tanniee","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/c3/ea/1f/c3ea1f0fbd80f1f8f9da84b0882b6f63.jpg"},"link":"http://channie.tumblr.com/post/172895025590/playful-puppy-duo-%EF%BB%8C","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"빛을 져 버리고 말어","created_at":"Thu, 14 Jun 2018 18:31:19 +0000","id":"510736413986147568","description_html":"blessings wait for you","domain":"channie.tumblr.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#556a63","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":53,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"https://channie.tumblr.com/post/172895025590/playful-puppy-duo-%EF%BB%8C/amp","site_name":"빛을 져 버리고 말어","apple_touch_icon_link":null,"favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/b297ea03e5451d80e9dac52ec8c238434ae213c817c304e193b2ff91.pnj?fb0b90ea93e073fa7f21567fb4021676","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":null,"has_price_drop":false,"description":"playful puppy duo ( ´• ﻌ •` )","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/b297ea03e5451d80e9dac52ec8c238434ae213c817c304e193b2ff91.pnj?fb0b90ea93e073fa7f21567fb4021676"},"id":"223412e20a711157200bd23bb31206bc","locale":"en","url":"http://channie.tumblr.com/post/172895025590/playful-puppy-duo-%EF%BB%8C","amp_valid":true,"tracker":null,"title":"빛을 져 버리고 말어","link_status":0},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":202,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/98/e9/f6/98e9f665426429b0dbc4c816c3f7ec5e.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":281,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/98/e9/f6/98e9f665426429b0dbc4c816c3f7ec5e.jpg"},"474x":{"width":268,"height":320,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/98/e9/f6/98e9f665426429b0dbc4c816c3f7ec5e.jpg"},"orig":{"width":268,"height":320,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/98/e9/f6/98e9f665426429b0dbc4c816c3f7ec5e.gif"}},"description":"blessings wait for you","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"510736482681086285","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/lovingquests_/awfully-addictive/","name":"Awfully Addictive","owner":{"id":"510736551400019042"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"510736413986147568"},"seo_description":"just some random oneshots of stray kids ships kekekekeke","visual_annotation":["Fan Fiction","Cute Korean Boys","Retro Aesthetic","Lee Know","Ji Sung","Asian Actors","Lee Min Ho","Wattpad","Dumb And Dumber"],"annotations_with_links":{"Fan Fiction":{"url":"/ogaca/fan-fiction/","name":"Fan Fiction"},"Cute Korean Boys":{"url":"/viktorijapetunova861209603/cute-korean-boys/","name":"Cute Korean Boys"},"Retro Aesthetic":{"url":"/kiyo2909/retro-aesthetic/","name":"Retro Aesthetic"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Ji Sung":{"url":"/pandafaustt/ji-sung/","name":"Ji Sung"},"Asian Actors":{"url":"/janocarragher/asian-actors/","name":"Asian Actors"},"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Dumb And Dumber":{"url":"/emanuelaper1533/dumb-and-dumber/","name":"Dumb And Dumber"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["just some random oneshots of stray kids ships kekekekeke"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"BIBLIA SEUNGJIN /HYUNMIN (IamNOT VERSION)","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"94a6ca24cd10d295a65903f6fa38f83b","pinner":{"first_name":"Sofisofi❤️","id":"856247085312372262","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/e8/46/fc/e846fc5fcfeca7936525e23bfc9914c5.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"aifossofia1311","type":"user","full_name":"Sofisofi❤️","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/e8/46/fc/e846fc5fcfeca7936525e23bfc9914c5.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/145587969?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=CHIMINA_COFCOF&wp_originator=t2g4JflNNN/KhKgslbZutx8pkoO7/O0FRiNSuXqfTcTIgWqvLUG/A/0QHmuvVUTNKkDfmtbzgb1reGhxJbL4o5bXb27Q6KbDtdi2WUga01KHl94cxDw9HaZLD26NxgIU","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"BIBLIA SEUNGJIN /HYUNMIN (IamNOT VERSION)","created_at":"Wed, 01 Jan 2020 23:51:41 +0000","id":"856246947890641022","description_html":"SEUNGJIN ~ HYUNMIN ▶️Random ▶️Update Subo cosas cada que el Seungj… <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/detodo/\" title=\"#detodo explore Pinterest\">#detodo<\/a> # De Todo # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#482e29","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":29,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"SEUNGJIN ~ HYUNMIN ▶️Random ▶️Update Subo cosas cada que el Seungjin reviva🐾 Si no los shipeas, te pido que te retires, no quiero bardos☀️ Inicio: Abril,18 d...","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"12b821b19f706e7ba7aafccd40f74986","locale":"es","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/145587969?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=CHIMINA_COFCOF&wp_originator=t2g4JflNNN%2FKhKgslbZutx8pkoO7%2FO0FRiNSuXqfTcTIgWqvLUG%2FA%2F0QHmuvVUTNKkDfmtbzgb1reGhxJbL4o5bXb27Q6KbDtdi2WUga01KHl94cxDw9HaZLD26NxgIU","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"BIBLIA SEUNGJIN /HYUNMIN (IamNOT VERSION)","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140422507559696","name":"Nina","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140421693678160","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"BIBLIA SEUNGJIN /HYUNMIN (IamNOT VERSION)","description":"SEUNGJIN ~ HYUNMIN ▶️Random ▶️Update Subo cosas cada que el Seungjin reviva🐾 Si no los shipeas, te pido que te retire..."}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":172,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/94/a6/ca/94a6ca24cd10d295a65903f6fa38f83b.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":240,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/94/a6/ca/94a6ca24cd10d295a65903f6fa38f83b.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":482,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/94/a6/ca/94a6ca24cd10d295a65903f6fa38f83b.jpg"},"orig":{"width":523,"height":532,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/a6/ca/94a6ca24cd10d295a65903f6fa38f83b.jpg"}},"description":"SEUNGJIN ~ HYUNMIN ▶️Random ▶️Update Subo cosas cada que el Seungj… #detodo # De Todo # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"856247016593108664","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/aifossofia1311/hyunmin/","name":"HYUNMIN","owner":{"id":"856247085312372262"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"856246947890641022"},"seo_description":"","visual_annotation":["Lee Know","Wattpad","My One And Only","How To Get","Kpop","Memes","Prince","Ships","Google Search"],"annotations_with_links":{"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"My One And Only":{"url":"/aisha1978/my-one-and-only/","name":"My One And Only"},"How To Get":{"url":"/wwwkodamiamm221/how-to-get/","name":"How To Get"},"Kpop":{"url":"/topics/kpop/","name":"Kpop"},"Memes":{"url":"/topics/memes/","name":"Memes"},"Prince":{"url":"/lena4785/prince/","name":"Prince"},"Ships":{"url":"/robasanders/ships/","name":"Ships"},"Google Search":{"url":"/limbeeang/google-search/","name":"Google Search"},"Biblia":{"url":"/crisa46/biblia/","name":"Biblia"},"Lost Boys":{"url":"/mimpster0402/lost-boys/","name":"Lost Boys"},"Meme":{"url":"/SubmitedgeSeo/meme/","name":"Meme"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":[]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"watch what happens next >> minsung","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"28b708c8fe9d4b0e530993cb4b892797","pinner":{"first_name":"rien","id":"742953407186382258","image_small_url":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/user/default_30.png","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"Casper_Jazren","type":"user","full_name":"rien","image_large_url":"https://s.pinimg.com/images/user/default_140.png"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/200022227?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=ChachouPanda15&wp_originator=hthaqgP%2Btb2JIdlzJAGNJ43PN5h7/MbVK0tZDrzXZ5a41geStOdgbdd7QTTi0S1XJnI67O%2BYATRDgsXXMwqkplsdB4fFi03R8t7WOBrlMX3UZ/CmMUVYZSRrd1BkgmIb","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"watch what happens next >> minsung","created_at":"Fri, 18 Oct 2019 11:42:09 +0000","id":"316237205086092476","description_html":"jisung, hyunjin, seungmin and felix have always been best friends. wh… <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/fanfiction/\" title=\"#fanfiction explore Pinterest\">#fanfiction<\/a> # Fanfiction # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#a8968f","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":173,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"jisung, hyunjin, seungmin and felix have always been best friends. what happens when felix is in their favourite band? completed;; 25/09/19","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"ee6d180dea1cd2e2407a3944a9dd6347","locale":"_","is_hard_404":true,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/200022227?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=ChachouPanda15&wp_originator=hthaqgP%2Btb2JIdlzJAGNJ43PN5h7%2FMbVK0tZDrzXZ5a41geStOdgbdd7QTTi0S1XJnI67O%2BYATRDgsXXMwqkplsdB4fFi03R8t7WOBrlMX3UZ%2FCmMUVYZSRrd1BkgmIb","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"watch what happens next >> minsung","link_status":17,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140421693481168","name":"Zac","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140421800321680","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"watch what happens next >> minsung","description":"jisung, hyunjin, seungmin and felix have always been best friends. what happens when felix is in their favourite band? ..."}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":170,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/28/b7/08/28b708c8fe9d4b0e530993cb4b892797.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":236,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/28/b7/08/28b708c8fe9d4b0e530993cb4b892797.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":474,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/28/b7/08/28b708c8fe9d4b0e530993cb4b892797.jpg"},"orig":{"width":750,"height":750,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/b7/08/28b708c8fe9d4b0e530993cb4b892797.jpg"}},"description":"jisung, hyunjin, seungmin and felix have always been best friends. wh… #fanfiction # Fanfiction # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"742953338467230552","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/Casper_Jazren/stray-kids/","name":"Stray kids","owner":{"id":"742953407186382258"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"316237205086092476"},"seo_description":"jisung, hyunjin, seungmin and felix have always been best friends. what happens when felix is in their favourite band?","visual_annotation":["Lee Min Ho","Wattpad","Minho","Stray Kids Seungmin","Fandom","Kid Memes","Lee Know","Mixtape","Cute Babies"],"annotations_with_links":{"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Wattpad":{"url":"/topics/wattpad/","name":"Wattpad"},"Minho":{"url":"/aisazaki/minho/","name":"Minho"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Fandom":{"url":"/coyhaven/fandom/","name":"Fandom"},"Kid Memes":{"url":"/lava110/kid-memes/","name":"Kid Memes"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Mixtape":{"url":"/topics/mixtape/","name":"Mixtape"},"Cute Babies":{"url":"/jipsy/cute-babies/","name":"Cute Babies"},"Boyfriends":{"url":"/ellapengellly/boyfriends/","name":"Boyfriends"},"Grooms":{"url":"/pawank90/grooms/","name":"Grooms"},"Songs":{"url":"/keccolorado/songs/","name":"Songs"},"History":{"url":"/emmarose0100/history/","name":"History"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["jisung, hyunjin, seungmin and felix have always been best friends. what happens when felix is in their favourite band?","Kim Seung-min & Hwang Hyun-jin (ig: may","190501 \"I think STAY will like this🌹🍭❣\"",": hey cutie~ do you have a name or can I call you mine?","watch what happens next >> minsung"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"Hyunmin Moments","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"abba7735e7a88b485217f7614d87fc43","pinner":{"first_name":"Sofisofi❤️","id":"856247085312372262","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/e8/46/fc/e846fc5fcfeca7936525e23bfc9914c5.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"aifossofia1311","type":"user","full_name":"Sofisofi❤️","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/e8/46/fc/e846fc5fcfeca7936525e23bfc9914c5.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/179317844?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=CL0SER-JIN&wp_originator=Fl33lIbhqfOGzQa1ugAp1N%2BUnYZcrYXsk%2B8CddxGgml2bty0aybYWoc280HkxMkreeDCsLwKun1boz0bJzVYksZwetexecvV36te2zB%2Bx1NErWkEWf0On1GglUKqw%2BHT","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"Hyunmin Moments","created_at":"Mon, 19 Aug 2019 18:51:47 +0000","id":"856246947887425212","description_html":"son algunas cosas del Hyunmin, imagenes o giff, opiniones, momento e… <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/fanfic/\" title=\"#fanfic explore Pinterest\">#fanfic<\/a> # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#5f4c44","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":58,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"son algunas cosas del Hyunmin, imagenes o giff, opiniones, momento etc. De este Shipp de Stray Kids. Chico×Chico.","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"51e651afcbdfd8609f394e7edb741dc9","locale":"es","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/179317844?utm_source=android&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_inline_media&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=CL0SER-JIN&wp_originator=Fl33lIbhqfOGzQa1ugAp1N%2BUnYZcrYXsk%2B8CddxGgml2bty0aybYWoc280HkxMkreeDCsLwKun1boz0bJzVYksZwetexecvV36te2zB%2Bx1NErWkEWf0On1GglUKqw%2BHT","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"Hyunmin Moments","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140424902919888","name":".","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140424902919632","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"Hyunmin Moments","description":"son algunas cosas del Hyunmin, imagenes o giff, opiniones, momento etc. De este Shipp de Stray Kids. Chico×Chico."}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":148,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/ab/ba/77/abba7735e7a88b485217f7614d87fc43.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":205,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ab/ba/77/abba7735e7a88b485217f7614d87fc43.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":413,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/ab/ba/77/abba7735e7a88b485217f7614d87fc43.jpg"},"orig":{"width":707,"height":617,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ab/ba/77/abba7735e7a88b485217f7614d87fc43.jpg"}},"description":"son algunas cosas del Hyunmin, imagenes o giff, opiniones, momento e… #fanfic # Fanfic # amreading # books # wattpad","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"856247016593108664","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/aifossofia1311/hyunmin/","name":"HYUNMIN","owner":{"id":"856247085312372262"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"856246947887425212"},"seo_description":"Hyunjin [현진] and Seungmin [승민]","visual_annotation":["Lee Min Ho","Cute Baby Boy","Cute Babies","Rapper","Ocean Video","Stray Kids Seungmin","Kids Icon","Crazy Kids","Lost Boys"],"annotations_with_links":{"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Cute Baby Boy":{"url":"/alissa351/cute-baby-boy/","name":"Cute Baby Boy"},"Cute Babies":{"url":"/topics/cute-babies/","name":"Cute Babies"},"Rapper":{"url":"/phillippathomas6/rapper/","name":"Rapper"},"Ocean Video":{"url":"/lpowellavis0068/ocean-video/","name":"Ocean Video"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Kids Icon":{"url":"/ferenpermatasari/kids-icon/","name":"Kids Icon"},"Crazy Kids":{"url":"/SeashellAddict/crazy-kids/","name":"Crazy Kids"},"Lost Boys":{"url":"/mimpster0402/lost-boys/","name":"Lost Boys"},"Songs":{"url":"/topics/songs/","name":"Songs"},"Love":{"url":"/Broochbouquets1/love/","name":"Love"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["Hyunjin [현진] and Seungmin [승민]"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""},{"tracking_params":"CwABAAAAEDU3MjIwNTU3MDk1NDM1MzEGAAMABwA","native_creator":null,"rich_summary":{"site_name":"Wattpad","display_name":"'razones hyunin' - 原因' ;Hyunin - ㅡoㅡ","type_name":"article","apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"}},"image_signature":"cd152ffbe9cf59cf4c72625e56d4413a","pinner":{"first_name":"Lena","id":"140245113304573584","image_small_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/30x30_RS/ca/7b/05/ca7b05b90248c0391bcfd1725de8d88d.jpg","explicitly_followed_by_me":false,"username":"malena200219","type":"user","full_name":"Lena L","image_large_url":"https://i.pinimg.com/140x140_RS/ca/7b/05/ca7b05b90248c0391bcfd1725de8d88d.jpg"},"link":"https://www.wattpad.com/557814709-razones-hyunin-%E3%85%A1o%E3%85%A1?utm_source=web&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_reading","type":"pin","videos":null,"grid_title":"'razones hyunin' - 原因' ;Hyunin - ㅡoㅡ","created_at":"Sat, 02 Mar 2019 19:09:12 +0000","id":"140244975881966441","description_html":"<a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/wattpad/\" title=\"#wattpad explore Pinterest\">#wattpad<\/a> <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/de/\" title=\"#de explore Pinterest\">#de<\/a>-todo Primer biblia HyunIn. Y la mas chida, verdad? <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/726/\" title=\"#726 explore Pinterest\">#726<\/a> \- De Todo 29/04/18 <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/543/\" title=\"#543 explore Pinterest\">#543<\/a> \- De Todo 03/05/18 <a class=\"pintag\" href=\"/explore/457/\" title=\"#457 explore Pinterest\">#457<\/a> \- De Todo 04/05/18 ","domain":"wattpad.com","comment_count":0,"video_status":null,"shopping_flags":[],"dominant_color":"#554040","story_pin_data_id":null,"repin_count":61,"rich_metadata":{"amp_url":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/557814709","site_name":"Wattpad","apple_touch_icon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65","favicon_link":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117","type":"richpindataview","canonical_url":null,"apple_touch_icon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/a0d71415adf90527006babbafbca5746161dbc2a51a992018b490b04.png?a4a7d389618bae4d4a445ba6a97add65"},"has_price_drop":false,"description":"Read ㅡoㅡ from the story 'razones hyunin' - 原因' ;Hyunin by taefuxia (luv4jisung) with 2,638 reads. jeongin, hyunjin, razones. Nose de donde salierón esas fotos...","favicon_images":{"orig":"https://i.pinimg.com/favicons/7919ec8f274a8c9717a1f24b7a8b1e2a9b8348fef462a98a3882995d.ico?05de684737369b4670b4b51bd8990117"},"id":"27e6bc767ff82e62e25335c7a1c498f4","locale":"en","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/557814709-razones-hyunin-%E3%85%A1o%E3%85%A1?utm_source=web&utm_medium=pinterest&utm_content=share_reading","amp_valid":false,"tracker":null,"title":"'razones hyunin' - 原因' ;Hyunin - ㅡoㅡ","link_status":0,"article":{"authors":[{"id":"140421713903760","name":"Luv4jisung","type":"personmetadata"}],"id":"140421713903952","date_published":null,"type":"articlemetadata","name":"'razones hyunin' - 原因' ;Hyunin - ㅡoㅡ","description":"Read ㅡoㅡ from the story 'razones hyunin' - 原因' ;Hyunin by taefuxia (luv4jisung) with 2,638 reads. jeongin, hyunjin, raz..."}},"images":{"170x":{"width":170,"height":168,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/170x/cd/15/2f/cd152ffbe9cf59cf4c72625e56d4413a.jpg"},"236x":{"width":236,"height":233,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/236x/cd/15/2f/cd152ffbe9cf59cf4c72625e56d4413a.jpg"},"474x":{"width":474,"height":468,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/474x/cd/15/2f/cd152ffbe9cf59cf4c72625e56d4413a.jpg"},"orig":{"width":540,"height":534,"url":"https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cd/15/2f/cd152ffbe9cf59cf4c72625e56d4413a.jpg"}},"description":"#wattpad #de-todo Primer biblia HyunIn. Y la mas chida, verdad? #726 - De Todo 29/04/18 #543 - De Todo 03/05/18 #457 - De Todo 04/05/18 #735 - De Todo 05/05/18 #752 - De Todo 06/05/18 #797 - De Todo 08/05/18 #431 - De Todo 09/05/18 #460 - De Todo...","attribution":null,"board":{"id":"140245044585366685","is_collaborative":false,"type":"board","url":"/malena200219/los-ni%C3%B1os-de-peter-pan/","name":"Los niños de Peter Pan","owner":{"id":"140245113304573584"}},"video_status_message":null,"pin_join":{"canonical_pin":{"id":"140244975881966441"},"seo_description":"Read Stray Kids when you're sick (Pt. 2 - Maknae Line) from the story Stray Kids - Imagines & Oneshots by jeonginsdimple (STAY) with reads.","visual_annotation":["Lee Min Ho","Stray Kids Seungmin","Kids Icon","Fandom","Kids Wallpaper","Lee Know","Kid Memes","Kpop Boy","Boyfriend Material"],"annotations_with_links":{"Lee Min Ho":{"url":"/topics/lee-min-ho/","name":"Lee Min Ho"},"Stray Kids Seungmin":{"url":"/s106503/stray-kids-seungmin/","name":"Stray Kids Seungmin"},"Kids Icon":{"url":"/ferenpermatasari/kids-icon/","name":"Kids Icon"},"Fandom":{"url":"/coyhaven/fandom/","name":"Fandom"},"Kids Wallpaper":{"url":"/okoskotihealthyhomes/kids-wallpaper/","name":"Kids Wallpaper"},"Lee Know":{"url":"/the_boyz_lover/lee-know/","name":"Lee Know"},"Kid Memes":{"url":"/lava110/kid-memes/","name":"Kid Memes"},"Kpop Boy":{"url":"/dianaseline/kpop-boy/","name":"Kpop Boy"},"Boyfriend Material":{"url":"/sadiebeme/boyfriend-material/","name":"Boyfriend Material"},"Boyfriends":{"url":"/topics/boyfriends/","name":"Boyfriends"},"Manish":{"url":"/wittysmitty05/manish/","name":"Manish"},"Kids":{"url":"/topics/kids/","name":"Kids"}},"breadcrumbs":null,"visual_descriptions":["Read Stray Kids when you're sick (Pt. 2 - Maknae Line) from the story Stray Kids - Imagines & Oneshots by jeonginsdimple (STAY) with reads.","Check out Stray Kids @ Iomoio","Stray Kids everywhere all around the world","Hyunjin, Jeongin e Seungmin","Hyunjin, I.N and Seungmin (hyunjin's earring is killing me)"]},"product_pin_data":null,"title":""}],"message":"ok","endpoint_name":"v3_search_pins_for_pin_seo","bookmark":"Pz9DZ0FCQUFBQmNhS09LUThJQUFJQUFBQVVBZ0FFQUFBPXxjZGE3ZDliZTYyZjJlMmJjNjJkZmNlNDJkYWU2NzA0ZTE4YmZlN2YzZjgwMWY4NDAxYmU2ODYxYTk1NzdjYWYyfE5FV3w=","http_status":200},"nextBookmark":"Pz9DZ0FCQUFBQmNhS09LUThJQUFJQUFBQVVBZ0FFQUFBPXxjZGE3ZDliZTYyZjJlMmJjNjJkZmNlNDJkYWU2NzA0ZTE4YmZlN2YzZjgwMWY4NDAxYmU2ODYxYTk1NzdjYWYyfE5FV3w="}],"routeData":{"name":"UnauthPinPage","upwtActionName":113}}var Pc = {"adsAPIDomain":"https://api.pinterest.com","authenticationOrigin":"https://www.pinterest.com","canonicalMainDomain":"www.pinterest.com","copytune_experiments":{"translations":{"Access our best ideas with a free account --- Value prop on desktop signup modal":"Unlimited free access to the world's best ideas","View --- Text on a pin leading to a close up view. This is for users who don't have an account on Pinterest.":"Open","Sign up with email --- the description of sign up with email button on sign up modal":"Continue with email","Email or phone number":"Email","Create a password":"Enter password","Monthly viewers --- Monthly viewers label":"Monthly viewers","Your answers to the next few questions will help us find the right ideas for you --- header on nux welcome and name editing step":"Your answers to the next few questions will help us find the right ideas for you","Click on a Pin you like --- explaining what to do to complete the closeup step of checklist":"Click on a Pin you like"},"triggerable":{"Monthly viewers --- Monthly viewers label":"copytune_xiayewang_test_flexible_segments_aa_1","Your answers to the next few questions will help us find the right ideas for you --- header on nux welcome and name editing step":"copytune_web_nux_welcome_value_subheader","Click on a Pin you like --- explaining what to do to complete the closeup step of checklist":"copytune_web_new_user_checklist_pins_to_ideas"}},"experiments":{"active":{},"triggerable":{"032020_pinboosting_who":"enabled","2020_p100pinboostingpets_wexperiment":"enabled","2020_p100pinboostingtrends_wexperiment":"control","ab_dashboard_hide_results":"validate_failed","ad_auction_cpv_banner":"control","ad_auction_ocpm_warnings":"enabled","ad_auction_toasts":"enabled","ad_auction_toasts_nl":"enabled","ad_group_start_end_time":"enabled","ad_hoc_education":"enabled_push_badge_inapp_send","ad_hoc_email_covid19_education_campaign":"enabled","adauc_gate_ocmp_campaigns_by_conversions_events":"enabled","adauc_gate_shopping_ocpm_campaigns_by_conversions_events":"enabled","ads_actalike_experiment":"remove_country_filter","ads_age_targeting":"enabled_model_v2","ads_android_mweb_one_tap_login_landing":"one_button2","ads_attribution_v2":"control","ads_autoplay_video_spacing":"enabled","ads_beth_to":"enabled","ads_billing_ui_enable_order_lines_tab":"enabled","ads_board_ideas_v4":"enabled_rp_default_threshold_whitelist","ads_broadmatch_pintext_v3":"v4_control2","ads_broadmatch_remove_baseline":"enabled","ads_change_history_v2":"enabled","ads_coteries_rc20":"enabled_rc20_11_v2","ads_coteries_rc21":"control","ads_counterfactual_logging":"enabled_a","ads_counterfactual_multiple_holdouts":"enabled","ads_derived_interests_with_latest_q2i_model":"enabled_v3","ads_desktop_video_ads":"enabled","ads_formats_filter_lockdown":"enabled","ads_ftct":"enabled","ads_hf_psa":"ads_hf_repin_complementary_bid_v3","ads_i18n_hide_keyword_planner":"enabled","ads_inter_page_cache_candidates_score":"rollout","ads_jitterbug_parent":"ads_jitterbug","ads_kw_planner_quality_v2":"enabled","ads_lift_test_exp_api_15":"enabled","ads_lim_pv":"control","ads_log_plain_mobile_advertiser_id":"enabled","ads_manager_keyword_reporting":"just_keyword_ad_group","ads_mergedrnn_user_embedding":"v1_control_2","ads_model_budget_ocpi_1t":"ctrl2","ads_model_budget_ocpm_clickthrough_webcheckout":"henb","ads_model_budget_ocpm_clickthrough_weblead":"ctrl2","ads_model_budget_ocpm_clickthrough_websignup":"enb","ads_model_budget_ocpm_shopping_conversion":"c1","ads_model_budget_search_gctr30":"0407_ctrl","ads_model_budget_shopping_hf_ctr":"hf_unified_expt","ads_model_budget_shopping_hf_gctr30":"hf_otype_expt","ads_model_budget_shopping_ocpm":"user_brand_ctrl","ads_model_budget_shopping_rp_ctr":"rp_user_brand_expt","ads_model_budget_shopping_rp_gctr30":"rp_user_brand_ctrl","ads_model_budget_shopping_search_ctr":"search_otype_ctrl","ads_model_budget_shopping_search_gctr30":"search_user_brand_ctrl","ads_model_budget_view":"ctrl2","ads_model_ocpm_postview_signup":"ctrl2","ads_muse_filter_for_holdouts":"enabled","ads_muse_shopping_advertiser_cap":"enabled","ads_ocpm_l1ranker_rm_bm25":"control_aa","ads_one_tap_cpm":"enabled","ads_online_keyword_broad_match_v1":"enabled_online_v0","ads_organic_blending":"v2_enabled_0509","ads_pacing_cpi":"control","ads_performance_video_tooltip":"enabled","ads_related_pins_relevance_threshold":"v8_uvecv13_enabled_007_08","ads_res_users_holdout":"enabled","ads_rm_ltho":"enabled","ads_s17n_v1":"c2","ads_search_pixie_query":"enabled","ads_search_relevance_threshold3":"text_overlap_enabled_v6_0325_0325","ads_serving_bid_floors_v2_exp":"enabled","ads_sh_rh_new":"ye_rh_no_cot","ads_shop_the_pin_creation":"enabled","ads_shopping_lsh_token_bugfix":"enabled_v1","ads_shopping_retargeting":"enabled","ads_shopping_search_filter_remove_gpt":"enable_remove_gpt_coterie_cv52_strict","ads_shopping_search_gpt_coterie_top_level":"ads_shopping_search_coteries_cv5_shopping_exp","ads_sr_rp_cv5_latest":"cv5_experiment_0429","ads_v1d":"enabled_5","ads_video_hero_collections":"enabled","adsliftholdout_homegoods_me_parent_q2_2020":"adsliftholdout_homegoods_me_child_2_q2_2020","all_products_gs_v4_cluster_migration":"enabled_kmeans_f32","all_products_gs_v5_exp_v2":"enabled_v4","all_products_pinnersage_migration":"score_sort_unity_kmeans","amp_auth_app_install_banner":"enabled","amp_auth_app_install_banner_blp":"control","amp_auth_hide_bottom_nav":"control","amp_auth_plp_send_button":"enabled_lego_text_only","amp_cache_parent":"closeup","amp_covid_notification":"enabled","amp_plp_related_pins_header_copy":"enabled_2","analytics_monthly_audience_graph":"enabled","archived_boards":"enabled","audience_resource_migration":"enabled","await_locale_bundle":"enabled","big_day_email_holdout":"enabled_rollout","biz_growth_biz_hub_landing_page_converts":"enabled","biz_growth_biz_hub_product_ingestion_module":"control","biz_growth_business_login_page":"enabled","biz_growth_combined_pin_creation_marps":"enabled","biz_growth_lego_snapshot_card":"enabled","biz_growth_move_scraped_pins":"enabled","biz_growth_p_to_homefeed_for_partners":"enabled","biz_growth_test_activation_card_triggering":"control","biz_growth_verified_merchant_program_setup":"enabled","bizpro_products_unity_migration":"enabled","bizpro_storefront_auto_pg":"enabled","bizpro_web_pg_filters":"enabled","bizpro_web_tur_bazzar":"enabled","blender_boost_following_feed_fresh_story_pin_experiment_v2":"minpos_10_maxfreq_5_20","blender_boost_following_feed_fresh_story_with_priority":"enabled_high_priority_queue_max_freq_2","blender_ctrl_dist_ipfy_score_sorting_v1":"ipfy_score_sort_no_spacing_seperate_rtc_queue","blender_ctrl_dist_recent_action_rtc_min_spacing_v1":"max_freq_15","blender_ctrl_dist_video_load_tuning_v2":"target_two_percent","blender_ctrl_dist_video_load_tuning_v3":"target_nine_percent","blender_ctrl_fastpid_v2":"fastpid_target_1_5_i_0_5","blender_ctrl_slow_convergence":"prod_without_fresh_idc_target","blender_diversity_coterie_migration_exp":"enabled_5_from_param_sweep","blender_diversity_dpp_exp":"control","blender_ffb_deprecation_fastpid_with_queue":"skipffb_target_15_5_queue_6_fastpid_target_1_5_i_0_5","blender_naive_diversity_migration_different_thetas":"theta_1_1","blender_utility_pin_description_localization_boost":"boost_1_3","board_add_timestamp_v1":"enabled_top","board_email_cover_pin_neardup":"enabled_10","board_shopping_package_in_bcr":"enabled_2","brand_shopping_package_in_rdp":"enabled_2","brand_shopping_package_in_ruapr":"enabled_2","briank_helium_test_experiment":"control","bubble_u2a_shopping_package_cpp":"control_user_intent_filter","calibration_all_features_v5":"all_features","cand_gen_rpps_boards_v3":"enabled_1","catalogs_default_currency":"enabled","catalogs_featured_product_groups_enabled":"enabled","check_manual_pin_content_review_v2":"enabled","claim_your_domain_business_ems":"control","collections_item_tracking_url_creation":"enabled","commerce_pin_matching":"enabled_image","community_rules":"enabled","contacts_search_email_address":"enabled","contacts_suggestions_contact_requests_split":"enabled_10_3","content_experiment_new_instant_annots_interests":"control","content_filter_aa_unsafe_board_repin_v2":"control_2","conversation_notif_emoji":"control1","conversations_push_mute_exp_v1":"enabled_10","conversion_report_time_type_radio_v2":"enabled_tooltip","convert_remove_board_url_change":"control","cooper_migrated_external_columns_gk":"enabled","copytune_email_user_welcome_verification_personalized_subject_v5":"variant_0","copytune_rdp_push_notification_v4":"variant_0","copytune_test_relaunch_NLHWO_v4":"variant_1","copytune_web_new_user_checklist_pins_to_ideas":"control","copytune_web_nux_welcome_value_subheader":"control","copytune_webapp_welcome_to_pinterest_aa_unauth":"control","copytune_xiayewang_test_flexible_segments_aa_1":"control","covid_19_upsell":"control","cpi_v2_ads_manager":"enabled","crea":"enabled","create_first_pin_business_ems_email":"control","creation_remove_likes_phase_1":"enabled_rollout","creation_remove_likes_phase_2":"enabled_rollout","creator_best_practices_reminder_email":"enabled","creator_create_board_email_every_26th_day":"control","creator_weekly_stats_v2":"enabled","creator_weekly_trending_video_pins_email":"control","creators_community_ts_filter":"control","creators_story_pins_count":"enabled","ctrl_dist_fresh_idc_holdout":"enabled_retrained_prod_iav5_80","curated_best_pins_notif":"enabled","curation_product_disable_bubbles_on_own_boards_on_board_page":"enabled","demmie_test_83":"new_group3","did_it_image_pipeline_experiment":"enabled","disable_add_to_cart_for_shopping_campaign":"enabled","disable_android_force_desktop_fix":"enabled","disable_l1_eu_covid":"enabled_rollout","disable_one_tap_closeups":"enabled","dpe_test_60_percent":"enabled","dpe_test_over_50_percent":"enabled","email_download_recs":"enabled_w5","email_following_feed_digest_new_user":"enabled2","email_following_feed_digest_onboarding":"enabled2_onboarding","email_following_feed_digest_v5":"enabled","email_homefeed_new_pins_slot_zero_plp":"control","email_inactive_user_engagement":"enabled_90d_ship","email_notifs_recboost":"recboost_repin","email_pin_ranker":"enabled_163a72d2_map3_ranked","email_pin_twins_creator_rec_source":"enabled","email_pin_twins_creator_recs_v3":"enabled3","email_ranking_and_dynamic_cooldown_rollout":"enabled","email_screenshot_recs":"control","email_user_welcome_verification_emoji_subject":"enabled_hand_wave","ems_grandcentral_budgeting_top_level_experiment":"budget_channel_source","ems_news_hub_only_v3":"control","enable_asterix_promoted_pins":"enabled","entity_history_filter_experiment":"enabled","experience_framework_perf_optimization":"parallel_eval_v1","fast_analytics":"control","filter_non_product_pins":"enabled","flashlight_dots_isstela_field_pwt":"enabled","flashlight_i18n_bucket_collector_v2":"enabled_6","flashlight_neardup_compensate_experiment_v1":"enabled_min_num_items_10","focused_pin_plp_v2":"enabled_v3_rollout","follow_tab_email_fr":"control","follow_user_board_push_notif_exp":"enabled","follower_milestone_notif_exp":"enabled","functional_v1_slow_domain_exp":"filter_40","gb_board_collab_reminder_email":"control","gb_collab_email_template_improvement":"enabled_land_on_board","gb_collab_suggestions":"enabled_max_default_pins","gb_email_add_pin":"control","gb_email_invite_accepted":"control","gb_email_invite_sent":"enabled_6_pins","gb_invite_reminder_flip_body_title":"enabled","gb_newshub_comment_one_pin":"enabled_rollout","gb_newshub_save_multiple_pins":"enabled_rollout","gb_newshub_save_one_pin":"enabled_rollout","gemini_fresh_pfy_magicbox_top_level":"gemini_fresh_rate_limit","group_boards_reactions":"enabled_rollout","hf_engagement_plp_topic_insertion":"enabled","hf_native_content_idc_capping":"control","hf_relevance_experiment_surveys":"no_survey","hf_relevance_survey":"enabled","hf_video_embeddings_v5_migration":"enabled_migration","hf_video_idc_freshness":"enabled_7","homefeed_pinnersage_golden_v5alpha":"control","homefeed_pinnersage_gs_organic_holdout":"enabled","homefeed_pinnersage_v2":"homefeed_ward_test","homefeed_ranking_top_level_experiment":"blender_ffb_deprecation_fastpid_with_queue","homefeed_relevance_survey_top_level_experiment":"others","homefeed_ward_test":"cosine_90","howwefeel_banner_test":"enabled_phone_supported_by","i18n_central_europe_countries":"enabled","idc_migration_exp":"enabled_originality_with_user_filters_3_0_fastpid_i_0_5","insights_show_product_format":"enabled","insights_top_boards":"enabled","interest_feedback_email":"control_model","interest_idc_new_interestml_not_fully_control":"control","interest_idc_new_interestml_version_v3":"enable_new_version_interestml","interests_bestpin2_filter_en_ocr_language_esc":"control","interests_bestpin2_filter_filesize_esc":"enabled_25","interests_bestpin2_filter_promoted_esc_v2":"enabled","interests_bestpin2_filter_sig_hides_flags_rate_esc":"control","interests_bestpin2_ranking":"enabled_avg_rank","interests_bestpin2_ranking_esc":"control","interests_bestpin2_video_filter":"enabled_no_ads","interests_bestpin2_video_filter_esc":"enabled","interests_bestpins2_auto_refresh_renux":"enabled","interests_bestpins2_exclude_recommended_topics":"control","interests_bestpins2_filter_canonical_hf_local":"enabled_api_404","interests_bestpins2_neardup_esc":"enabled","interests_bestpins2_neardup_i18n":"control","interests_bestpins2_redirect_i18n_topics":"enabled_backfill","interests_deprecate_crowdsource":"enabled","interests_migration_new_user_esc":"control","interests_remove_everything_feed":"enabled","ipfy_model_based_query_reranking_v3":"rp_v3_mf10","ipfy_reaction_recs":"enabled_w20","ipfy_reaction_recs_v2":"enabled_w20","ipfy_screenshot_recs":"enabled_w2","ipfy_search_weight_boost":"control","keywords_in_flat_view":"enabled","kottoboni_test2":"enabled3","kw_planner_resource_migration":"enabled","last_engagement_date_update":"enabled","lowest_cost_bid_qp":"enabled","magicbox_gemini_v5_idc_top_level_experiment":"gemini_v5_idc_use_recycling_namespace","manual_interests_video_exp":"recommended_topics","marketing_brand_alltargetgeos":"enabled","marketing_brand_alltargetgeos_business":"enabled","marketing_brand_charlotte_minneapolis_business":"control","marketing_brand_charlotte_phoenix":"control","marketing_brand_houston_chicago":"control","marketing_brand_houston_miami_business":"control","marketing_brand_northnhinenestphalia_bavaria":"control","marketing_brand_northrhinewestphalia_bavaria_business":"enabled","marketing_brand_seattle_dallas_business":"control","marketing_brand_seattle_orlando":"control","modified_cpv_bid_guidance":"low","more_ideas_email_notifications":"enabled","more_ideas_newshub_notifications":"enabled","more_ideas_push_notifications":"enabled","more_ideas_rpps_email_experiment":"enabled","move_topic_picker_from_biz_nux_to_hf":"enabled","msft_pwa_announcement_email":"control","multi_format_ad_group":"enabled","mweb_amp_autologin_earlier_set_timeout":"enabled_zero","mweb_animated_shell_loader":"enabled","mweb_auth_app_upsell_red_open":"enabled","mweb_auth_low_resolution_feed_and_closeup_limit_width":"enabled_736x","mweb_business_app_upsell":"enabled","mweb_change_save_icon":"enabled_no_closeup_icons","mweb_copytune_eg_follow_to_favorite_es_mx":"variant_0","mweb_copytune_eg_follow_to_favorite_esar":"variant_0","mweb_copytune_eg_follow_to_favorite_pt_br":"variant_0","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_boardcopy_esar":"variant_0","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_boardcopy_esmx":"variant_0","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_boardcopy_hihi":"variant_0","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_boardcopy_idid":"control","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_boardcopy_ptbr":"control","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_pincopy_esar":"variant_0","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_pincopy_esmx1":"variant_0","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_pincopy_hihi":"control","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_pincopy_id1":"control","mweb_copytune_eg_mweb_pincopy_ptbr":"control","mweb_copytune_mweb_unauth_modal_header_copy":"variant_1","mweb_creators_story_pins_display":"enabled","mweb_eg_disable_app_upsell_installed_pwa":"enabled","mweb_eg_pwa_android_twa":"enabled","mweb_eg_pwa_install_prompt":"onmount","mweb_email_login_errors":"enabled","mweb_hf_plp_insertion":"enabled","mweb_homefeed_more_ideas_parent":"homefeed_tabs","mweb_limited_login_auth_action_checker_v3":"enabled","mweb_limited_login_stay_after_social_login":"enabled","mweb_limited_login_toast_personalized":"enabled","mweb_multi_select_from_link":"enabled","mweb_new_clickthrough":"enabled","mweb_ngjs_cleanup":"enabled","mweb_ngjs_cleanup_context_log_resource":"enabled","mweb_ngjs_cleanup_context_log_resource_v2":"enabled","mweb_one_topic_required":"enabled","mweb_orientation_app_upsell_for_business":"enabled","mweb_receiver_landing_page_header_2":"control","mweb_renux_auth_topic_insertion":"enabled","mweb_report_reason_medical_misinformation":"enabled","mweb_reset_password_lite":"enabled","mweb_smb_ad_credits_redemption_notification":"enabled","mweb_smb_convert_page_ad_credit_copy_simplify":"enabled","mweb_smb_convert_page_remove_website_field":"enabled","mweb_smb_growth_nux_first_ad_upsell":"enabled","mweb_smb_signup_sales_contact_not_sure":"enabled","mweb_unauth_covid_19_upsell":"enabled_rollout","mweb_unauth_email_suggestion_id":"enabled","mweb_unauth_email_suggestion_kr":"enabled","mweb_unauth_email_suggestion_ph":"enabled","mweb_unauth_email_suggestion_th":"enabled","mweb_unauth_email_suggestion_vn":"enabled","mweb_unauth_header_cta_non_app_devices":"enabled","mweb_unauth_low_res_feed_and_closeup_limit_width":"enabled_170x","mweb_unauth_phone_modal_redesign":"enabled_rollout","mweb_web_full_node_activate_experiment_resource":"enabled","mweb_web_full_node_board_resource_v2":"enabled","mweb_web_full_node_related_pin_feed_resource_v2":"enabled_delayed_0","mweb_web_full_node_sos_search_resource":"enabled","mweb_web_full_node_user_profile_base_resource_auth":"enabled","mweb_web_full_node_visual_search_resource":"enabled","mweb_web_unauth_lego_button":"enabled_rollout","news_hub_disable_social_aa_new":"enabled","newshub_social_category_activity_top_level_exp":"newshub_social_category_engagement_exp","noncopytune_homefeed_new_pins_email_oct19":"enabled_5","notif_rec_personalized_search_pins":"enabled_related_no_pinnability","notification_rate_limit_fix":"enabled","notification_settings_migration":"enabled7","notifications_reminder_for_dormant_users":"enabled_7","notifs_dto_parent_exp":"dto_email_open_time_fallback_g1_push","nux_more_seo_topic":"enabled_2","ocpm_extended_attribution_windows":"enabled","onboarding_email_series_retailer_fork":"enabled","organizational_features_email":"control","p2p_aperture_neardup":"enabled","p2p_clustered_embedding_v3":"size_greedy_all_filtered_private","p2p_functional_v1_metadata":"enabled_filter_size_100_video_5000","p2p_model_v4_av5_exp":"enabled_p2p_prod_v10_annotation_exp_fixed","p2p_model_v4_basic_label_v2":"control_p2p_prod_v20","p2p_model_v4_gridclick_as_closeup":"control_p2p_prod_v19_gridclick_as_closeup_base","p2p_model_v4_k8s":"control_p2p_prod_v18_k8s_base","p2p_model_v4_no_video_boosting":"control_p2p_prod_v20_vw_1_base","p2p_model_v4_pinpin_v1":"enabled_p2p_prod_v19_pinpin_ds5_vw_1p5","p2p_model_v4_prod_model_holdout":"enabled_p2p_prod_v16_automl","p2p_model_v4_product_pin_level_features":"enabled_p2p_prod_v17_only_trustworthy_product_pin_level","p2p_navboost_parent":"p2p_navboost_more_historical_data_v2","p2p_prod_v4_automl":"control_p2p_prod_v12_automl_base","p2p_prod_v4_daily_retrain":"enabled_p2p_prod_v18_k8s_stall_v4","p2p_prod_v4_lt_holdout":"control_p2p_prod_v15","p2p_prod_v4_pinsel_trust_safety":"control_p2p_prod_v20","p2p_prod_v4_prod_traffic":"enabled_p2p_prod_v17_ranked_traffic","p2p_prod_v4_timefeature_fixed":"enabled_p2p_prod_v17_timestamp_rebase_pw4p0","paid_audience_selection_v2":"control","partner_source_page_email":"enabled","partner_trending_pin_email":"control","partner_what_to_pin_email":"enabled","password_strength_estimator":"control","password_strength_on_reset":"control","performance_video_ads":"enabled","personalized_interest_targeted_ads_experiment":"enabled","pfy_board_reg_param_tune_exp_v3":"enabled_100_8","pfy_p2p_diversity_by_throughid_v4":"enabled_05_ipfy","pfy_recboost_hold_out":"control","pfy_reg_query_explore":"pfy_reg_query_explore_rnd2","pg_analytics_merchandising_decider":"enabled","pin_builder_stp":"enabled","pin_reaction_notification_exp":"enabled_rollout","pin_rejection_reason_overview":"enabled","pin_twins_creator_rec_source":"control","pinboosting_20200323_saveinindia_pinnerswith1pin":"enabled","pinboosting_20200403_board_india":"enabled","pinboosting_20200403_board_indonesia":"enabled","pinboosting_20200403_save_indonesia":"enabled","pinboosting_20200403_sharing_india":"enabled","pinboosting_20200403_sharing_indonesia":"enabled","pinboosting_charlies_angels_20191030":"enabled","pinboosting_group_boards_201910":"control","pinboosting_shopping_pinner_20190702":"enabled","pinnability_calibration_train_data_size":"retrained_prod","pinnability_calibration_v7":"log_divide_hf_perf","pinnability_cohesion_signals_v3":"cohesion_single_score","pinnability_cont_2019_01_29_exp":"prod","pinnability_cv5_topic_exclusion_video_pinner":"retrain_prod_patched","pinnability_p2p_impression_v3":"p2p_impression_w4","pinnability_pin_type_viewer_features":"retrained_prod","pinnability_pinart_v5":"retrained_prod","pinnability_prod_calibration_cont_train":"warm_start_1d_v9","pinnability_retrain_prod_2020_01_25":"retrained_prod","pinnability_retrained_prod_20190801_old_utility":"prod_alpha_one_half","pinnability_retrained_prod_2020_02_29":"prod","pinnability_retrained_prod_2020_03_12":"retrained_prod","pinnability_retrained_prod_2020_03_22":"prod","pinnability_short_click_head":"retrained_prod","pinnability_ufr_serving":"ufr_prod","pixie_hf_p2p_click_ranking_v5_hf_local":"enabled_hf_all_lc15r20_2x_0414_d11_ipfy","pixie_hf_p2p_click_ranking_v6_hf_local":"control","pixie_hf_p2p_ipfy_ranking_overrank_hf_local":"control_3000","pixie_hf_p2p_ipfy_ranking_top_level":"pixie_hf_p2p_ipfy_ranking_v11_hf_local","pixie_hf_p2p_ipfy_ranking_v11_hf_local":"enabled_hf_all_r80_0401_d11_ipfy","pixie_hf_p2p_ranking":"pixie_notification_p2p_ranking_v0_hf_local","pixie_hf_p2p_repin_ranking_top_level":"pixie_hf_p2p_repin_ranking_v6_hf_local","pixie_hf_p2p_repin_ranking_v5_hf_local":"enabled_hf_repin_0329_3days_138","pixie_hf_p2p_repin_ranking_v6_hf_local":"enabled_hf_retrain_exp_repin_prod_retrain_r3","pixie_notification_p2p_ranking_overrank_hf_local":"control_1000","pixie_notification_p2p_ranking_v1_hf_local":"enabled_notif_0412_d14_lc160_ipfy","pixie_rp_ranking_v6":"enabled_rp_bfe_0401_7d_0_10","pixie_rp_ranking_v7":"enabled_rp_retrain_exp1_prod_retrain_allf_3d","pixie_rp_virtual_board_v1":"virtual_25","polaris_randomization_exp":"enabled_rnd_07","popular_pins_fallback_onboarding":"enabled","ppm_test_180day_us_females":"control","ppm_test_us_dormant_males_ios":"control","ppm_upload_test":"control","ppm_us_good_wau":"control","ppm_us_wau_to_gwau":"enabled","preview_ads_kill_switch":"enabled","product_only_search_us_full_scoring":"enabled_click","promoted_pin_truncation":"enabled","push_eg_chrome_mobile_device_requirement":"enabled","push_notifications_reactions_exp":"enabled","px_analytics_menu_item_trends":"control_holdout","px_analytics_survey_h1_2020":"enabled_csat_web","px_conversion_insights":"enabled","px_display_mweb_analytics_layout":"enabled","px_metric_comparison":"enabled","px_monthly_audience_approx_number":"enabled","px_pinstats_show_90_day_android":"enabled","px_pinstats_show_90_day_ios":"enabled","px_pinstats_show_90_day_pinstats":"enabled","px_top_pins_freshness_filter":"enabled","rdp_fallback_onboarding":"enabled_no_fallback","real_time_user_action_board_rec_experiment":"enabled_action_primary","realtime_pin_recs_push_double_emoji_annotation_mix":"enabled_annotated_body","recaptcha_v3_signup":"enabled","recboost_pin_selection_v2_hf_local":"legacy_selector_enabled","reduce_inactive_email_budget":"enabled_45d_decr_2_ramp","reduce_inactive_email_budget_v3":"enabled_dormant_decay_40pct_life_7d_other_decay_0pct_ramp","related_pins_model_v4":"p2p_prod_v4_pinsel_trust_safety","related_product_candidate_generation":"vmp_product_boosting","related_products_automl_no_link_level_feats":"enabled_related_products_automl_66days_12_19_2_22_skip_top_retailer_boost","related_products_feature_parity":"enabled_related_products_new_features","related_products_triggering":"enabled","related_products_unity_migration_parent":"related_products_unity_migration","relaxed_related_pins_pin_spree_onboarding":"enabled","remove_sqr":"enabled","report_builder":"enabled","report_center_breakdowns_gk":"employees","report_center_targeting_account_gk":"enabled","report_dangerous_goods":"enabled","report_misinformation_change":"enabled","report_reason_medical_misinformation":"enabled","search_anticlimax_no_first_page_restriction":"enabled","search_dsl_parent":"search_shopping_style","search_expert_results":"enabled","search_link_language_reranking":"enabled_1_5_90_90","search_realtime_no_typo":"enabled","search_unity_asterix_migration":"enabled","search_unity_asterix_migration_parent":"search_unity_asterix_migration","search_universal_pagination":"enabled_universal_search_dynamic_blend_score","send_a_message_notification_rich":"enabled_fixed_body","send_a_pin_notification_title":"enabled","send_a_pin_with_text_notif_emoji":"enabled_with_pin_emoji","seo_board_title_fr":"control_1","seo_board_title_ja":"enabled_1","shopping_carousel_deprecation":"enabled","shopping_catalogs_merchant_appeal":"enabled","shopping_catalogs_mua":"enabled","shopping_catalogs_use_ngapi":"use_relative","shopping_product_unity_migration":"enabled","shopping_retargeting":"enabled","showcase_web":"enabled","smartfeed_pfy_selection_experiment":"polaris_randomization_exp","smartfeed_query_selection_experiment":"ipfy_screenshot_recs","smartfeed_query_selection_nux_top_level":"email_action_based_pfy_query_rewrite_nux","smartfeed_recommendation_budget_top_level":"pfy_reg_polaris_computation_budget_v1","smartfeed_topical_feed_top_level_unified":"smartfeed_topical_feed_topics_to_interests_p2i_v2","smb_adhoc_email_ad_formats":"enabled","smb_adhoc_email_ad_goals":"enabled","smb_adhoc_email_adformats_v2":"enabled","smb_adhoc_email_ads_targeting":"control","smb_ads_credit_email_activation_v2":"enabled","smb_ads_credit_email_resurrection":"control","smb_ads_credits_email_reminder":"enabled","smb_audience_sizing_partner_intl":"control","smb_biz_nux_create_remove_nux_loader":"enabled","smb_bizhub_hand_raiser_banner":"enabled","smb_email_ads_footer":"control","smb_ems_ads_credit_reminder_email":"control","smb_ems_business_welcome_has_pins_maybe_intent":"enabled","smb_ems_business_welcome_has_pins_yes_intent":"control","smb_ems_business_welcome_no_pins_maybe_intent":"control","smb_ems_business_welcome_no_pins_yes_intent":"control","smb_getting_started_webinar_email":"control","smb_growth_biz_nux_reduced_steps":"enabled","smb_growth_biz_nux_v2":"control","smb_growth_bnv2_ad_intent_copy":"baseline_subheader","smb_growth_bnv2_hide_website":"control","smb_lego_closeup":"enabled","smb_marketing_offers_credit_us_v2":"control","smb_marketing_offers_extend_new_to_90":"enabled","smb_marketing_offers_notify_on_claim":"enabled","smb_nux_hand_raiser_not_sure":"enabled","smb_objectives_selector_opt":"control","smb_pin_builder_edu_banner":"control","smb_product_advertiser_segmentation_data":"enabled","smb_product_fac_success_qr_redirect":"control","smb_product_quick_report_redesign":"enabled","smb_qp_multi_advertisers_dropdown":"enabled","smb_quick_promote_marketing_offer_reminder_banner":"control","smb_referrals":"control","smb_rn_nux_sales_contact_form_yes_intent_lead_scoring":"enabled","smb_test_partners_not_spenders_not_targeted":"control","smb_unauth_ads_landing":"enabled","smb_unauth_ads_landing_converts":"enabled","smb_use_planning_service":"enabled","smb_web_business_create_form_only":"enabled","smb_web_fac_back_button":"control","smb_web_fac_pin_builder_is_advertiser_bug":"control","smb_web_paid_ad_credits_simplify":"enabled","sp_board_crawl_board_name_og_desc":"enabled_discover","sp_board_crawl_board_name_og_title":"control","sp_invite_crawl_standardized_tags_as_og_tags":"control","sp_invite_crawler_override_other":"enabled_5","sp_invite_crawler_override_sms":"enabled_3","sp_invite_placeholder_text":"enabled_b","sp_invite_placeholder_text_br":"enabled_d_2","sp_invite_placeholder_text_cat_crafts":"enabled_c_2","sp_invite_placeholder_text_jp_v2":"control","sp_invite_placeholder_text_v2":"enabled_d","sp_invite_placeholder_text_vidgif":"enabled_h_2","sp_pin_crawl_pin_description":"enabled_4","sp_pin_crawl_social_meta_a_a_test":"control_lg","sp_pin_crawl_video_gif_title":"enabled_4","sp_video_share_image_perf":"video_share_image_v1_enabled","spotlight_detectron_v1_no_pad_try2":"enabled_detectron_v1_pad_10px","spotlight_exp3_shoedress_try2b":"enabled_thresh3793_10px","stering_ads_search_header":"enabled","sterling_adgroup_name_search_selector":"enabled","sterling_ads_tos":"enabled","sterling_async_exports":"enabled","sterling_audience_table_update":"enabled","sterling_audiences_react":"enabled","sterling_batch_targeting_requests":"enabled","sterling_batch_update_bid_budget":"enabled","sterling_belgium_netherlands":"enabled","sterling_bid_floor":"enabled","sterling_bid_floor_v3":"enabled","sterling_bid_strategy_column":"enabled","sterling_billing_history_react":"enabled","sterling_billing_sca":"enabled","sterling_billing_sca_redirect":"enabled","sterling_budget_discoverability":"control","sterling_bulk_editor_node":"enabled","sterling_bulk_lcb":"enabled","sterling_bulk_pin_title":"control","sterling_bulk_simplification_page":"enabled","sterling_bulk_simplification_reporting":"enabled","sterling_bulk_templates_node":"enabled","sterling_bulk_v2":"enabled","sterling_bulk_validation":"enabled","sterling_buyable_cpc":"enabled","sterling_campaign_duplication":"enabled","sterling_campaign_name_search_selector":"enabled","sterling_canada":"enabled","sterling_change_history":"enabled","sterling_collection_metrics":"enabled","sterling_collection_metrics_impressions":"enabled","sterling_column_cleanup":"enabled","sterling_conversion_column_cleanup":"enabled","sterling_conversion_report_time_type":"enabled","sterling_conversion_window_redesign":"enabled","sterling_create_flow_exit_dialog_v2":"enabled","sterling_create_flow_lcb":"enabled","sterling_create_flow_radio_button_statuses":"enabled","sterling_create_flow_shadow_media_planner_lcb_estimates":"enabled","sterling_dashboard_audience_targeting_gk":"enabled","sterling_datepicker_modification":"enabled","sterling_deprecate_close_up_reporting":"enabled","sterling_deprecate_old_app_products":"enabled","sterling_desktop_video_targeting":"enabled","sterling_display_option_default":"enabled","sterling_dont_send_all_campaigns":"enabled","sterling_dupe_bulk_em":"enabled","sterling_duplication_campaign_name_selector":"enabled","sterling_dynamic_retargeting_audience_size":"enabled","sterling_earned_video_avg_watchtime":"enabled","sterling_edit_bulk_action_button":"enabled","sterling_edit_one":"enabled","sterling_export_billing_history_node":"control","sterling_flat_view_custom_export":"enabled","sterling_flat_view_search_terms":"enabled","sterling_germany":"enabled","sterling_homepage_node":"enabled","sterling_i18n":"enabled","sterling_interest_picker_germany":"enabled","sterling_interest_suggestions_in_interests_picker":"control","sterling_keyword_auto_targeting":"enabled","sterling_keywords_parser":"enabled","sterling_last_draft":"control","sterling_last_draft_decider":"enabled","sterling_multi_entity_updates":"enabled","sterling_multi_objective_reporting":"enabled","sterling_n_level_interest_taxonomy":"enabled","sterling_new_location_targetings":"enabled","sterling_new_objective_switching":"enabled","sterling_nlcf_collapsible_sections":"enabled","sterling_nux_to_campaign":"nux_to_campaign","sterling_ocpm_first_access_notice":"enabled","sterling_ocpm_learning_mode":"enabled","sterling_ocpm_redesign":"enabled","sterling_ocpm_shopping":"enabled","sterling_only_in_filters":"enabled","sterling_page_load_performance":"enabled","sterling_pages_node":"enabled","sterling_paid_video_avg_watchtime":"enabled","sterling_pap_own_filter":"enabled","sterling_prefill_default_values":"enabled","sterling_preview_ads_whitelist":"enabled","sterling_react_migration":"enabled","sterling_remove_async_request_resource":"enabled","sterling_report_center_node":"enabled","sterling_reporting_custom_filters":"enabled","sterling_reporting_flat_view":"enabled","sterling_reporting_full_page_settings":"enabled","sterling_reporting_sidebar":"enabled","sterling_reporting_status_cooper_dep":"enabled","sterling_restore_aggrid_rows":"enabled","sterling_save_preferences":"enabled","sterling_show_audience_video_targeting":"enabled","sterling_slick_sidebar":"enabled","sterling_sos_node":"enabled","sterling_sos_node_admin":"enabled","sterling_unmanaged_bid_default":"enabled","sterling_unmanaged_report_default_filters_to_all":"enabled","sterling_use_export_table_value_formatter":"enabled","sterling_video_awareness_tooltip":"enabled","sterling_web_lcb_rename_automatic":"enabled","story_pin_related_pins_search_query":"enabled_title_interest_tags","story_pins_recommended_topics_pfy":"enabled_no_follows","test_mohak_2":"enabled","topics_to_interests_mig_sf_gen":"a2t2i","ts_css_autocomplete_sqs":"enabled","ts_css_multi_category_dnn_v1":"enabled","ts_css_sh_annot_v2":"enabled","ts_css_sh_pixie_v2":"control","ts_hf_filter_in_api_extension":"enabled","ucs_ucs2_segment_migration":"enabled","unauth_amp_board_to_duplo":"control","unauth_eg_windows_pwa":"control","unauth_eg_windows_pwa_control":"control","unauth_web_eg_chromeos_fast_rollout_sw":"enabled","us_open_umbrella":"rollout","us_open_umbrella_board":"rollout","us_open_umbrella_pin":"rollout","use_cases_h1_hf_integration_parent":"story","use_cases_h2_experiment_parent":"enable","use_is_ads_feature_enabled_nav_menu":"enabled","use_planning_service_in_audience_sizing":"enabled","user_followed_you_push_notif_exp":"enabled","user_wrapper_graphsage_cg":"holdout","uxe_ios_tur_bazzar":"enabled","uxe_ios_tur_bazzar_pwt":"enabled","video_reactions":"enabled_rollout","web_auth_plp_bubble_story":"enabled","web_auth_redirect_ipad_to_duplo":"enabled_no_redirect","web_auth_topic_landing_page_back_button":"enabled","web_avatar_lego":"enabled_person_icon","web_bizhub_create_pin_repos":"control","web_bizhub_homefeed_card":"enabled","web_bizhub_parent":"web_bizhub_homefeed_card","web_bizplt_resource_card":"control","web_bizpro_location":"enabled","web_bizpro_product_search":"control","web_board_action_upsell_group_my_pins":"enabled","web_board_actions_phase_1":"control","web_board_count_from_viewer":"control","web_board_dates":"enabled","web_carousel_pip_improvements":"enabled","web_claim_accounts_refactor":"enabled","web_client_experience_fetch":"enabled","web_closeup_back_button_context":"enabled_for_you","web_closeup_pwt_include_button":"enabled","web_contacts_search_show_source":"enabled","web_country_code_direct_api":"control","web_creators_story_pin_slideshow":"enabled_2","web_curation_more_ideas_jumpstart_board_v2":"enabled_modal","web_curation_search_board_create_upsell":"enabled_pin_picker","web_eg_chrome_pwa":"enabled","web_eg_chromeos_fast_rollout_sw":"enabled","web_eg_chromeos_pwa_disable_redirect":"enabled","web_eg_responsive_search_box":"enabled","web_eg_windows_download_image":"enabled","web_eg_windows_push_notif":"enabled","web_eg_windows_pwa":"enabled","web_eg_windows_upsell_pin_to_start":"enabled","web_eg_windows_upsell_review":"enabled","web_empty_inbox_suggestions":"enabled","web_explore_possibilities_feed_cta":"enabled","web_flashlight_polka":"enabled","web_flashlight_update_cropper":"enabled","web_flashlight_update_cropper_v2":"enabled","web_following_tab_for_pfy_off_users3":"enabled2_no_toast","web_hide_overflow_menu_on_download":"control","web_homefeed_control_board_recommendation_toggle":"enabled","web_homefeed_control_panel_nag":"enabled","web_homefeed_control_panel_parent":"web_homefeed_control_panel_nag","web_homefeed_new_user_pin_quiz":"control","web_inbox_mark_all_as_read":"enabled_rollout","web_inbox_quick_reply":"enabled","web_limited_login_personalized_flyout":"enabled","web_masonry_parent":"everywhere","web_masonry_perf_timing_refactor":"enabled","web_nux_auth_plp_picker":"enabled","web_nux_lego":"enabled","web_others_board_feed_ads_border":"enabled","web_pin_impression_migration_v2":"enabled_rollout","web_pin_scheduling_create":"enabled","web_pincodes":"enabled","web_plp_pin_better_save":"enabled","web_product_groups_tree_navigation":"enabled","web_profile_tabs_parent":"web_profile_discover_tab","web_pwt_logger_v3":"reserved_for_shim_experiments","web_recaptcha_for_auth_session":"enabled","web_remove_board_categories":"control","web_remove_profile_board_follow":"enabled","web_request_a_feature_link_in_header_menu":"enabled","web_samesite_none":"enabled","web_save_button_no_icon":"enabled","web_secret_board_advertiser_education":"enabled","web_sharesheet_bold_header":"enabled_bold_rollout","web_sharesheet_remove_subheader":"enabled_rollout","web_smb_land_paid_on_profile":"enabled","web_story_pin_link_block_click_through_logging":"enabled","web_truncate_pin_descriptions":"enabled_no_title","web_unauth_add_article_date":"control","web_unauth_disable_accountkit_phonenumber_login":"control","web_unauth_fb_welcome_v2":"enabled","web_unauth_header_experimentation":"web_unauth_lego_header","web_unauth_hide_age_existing_email_v2":"enabled","web_unauth_lego_banner":"enabled_center","web_unauth_new_board_page":"enabled","web_unauth_new_pin_page":"enabled","web_unauth_plp_double_banner":"control","web_unauth_related_pin_grid_title":"control","web_unauth_validate_email_signup_mailgun_slow":"enabled","web_unauth_validate_email_via_external_api_parent":"enabled_mailgun_slow_error","web_unified_description":"web_unified_description_both","web_unified_description_both":"enabled_both","web_unread_conversation_badging_gate":"enabled","web_video_autoplay_settings":"enabled","web_video_v1_player":"enabled"}},"FB_KEY":"274266067164","trustedHostnameEnding":"pinterest.com"}; window.P = window.P || {};{"canDebug":false,"context":{"active_experiments":{},"app_type":5,"app_version":"cc35472","browser_locale":"en-US","browser_name":"Other","browser_type":null,"browser_version":"","country":"US","csp_nonce":"3360dc135fdac56e265187f27f558f3e","current_url":"https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/626211523163362712/","deep_link_action":null,"deep_link_default":"","deep_link":"","enabled_advertiser_countries":["AT","AU","BE","CA","CH","CY","CZ","DE","DK","ES","FI","FR","GB","GR","HK","HU","IE","IL","IT","JP","KR","LU","MT","NL","NO","NZ","PL","PT","RO","SE","SG","SK","US"],"facebook_token":null,"from_open_in_app_click":null,"has_sterling_on_steroids_write_access":false,"http_referrer":"","in_mobile_fork_exp":false,"invite_code":null,"invite_sender_id":"","invite_sender_experiments":{},"is_amp":false,"is_authenticated":false,"is_bot":"false","is_carousel_campaign_whitelisted":false,"is_data_saver":false,"is_internal_ip":false,"is_full_page":true,"is_mobile_agent":false,"is_mobile_fork":false,"is_retina":false,"is_sterling_on_steroids":false,"is_tablet_agent":false,"language":"en","locale":"en-US","mdl_scheme_whitelist":["com.amazon.mobile.shopping","poshmark","com.amazon.mobile.shopping.web","wayfairapp","checkout51","ibotta-app","kohlsapp","jet","zillow","www.amazon.com","itms-bookss","itms","collins","com.shopbop.shopbop","shopbop","idealo","vovashop","itunes.apple.com","music","kohls.onelink.me","onelink.me","showroomprive.com","veepee.com","link.zulily.com","zulily.com","overstock.com","ostk://www.overstock.com","gsd-ostk://www.overstock.com","go.kochava.com","appvp://","hzs-j.tlnk.io","wallet.apple.com","apple","quora://","wallet://wallet.apple.com","hzs-j.tlnk.io/serve","insighttimer.app.link","tv.apple.com","com.apple.tv","app.link","hq1.appsflyer.com","home.ibotta.com","airgoat://","control.kochava.com","imp.control.kochava.com","niketrainingclub://x-callback-url/paywall?origin=deeplink","walmart.com","walmart","aliexpress","starbucks.app.link","com.apple.tv://","deezer://","open.spotify","doordash.com","adj.st","drd.sh","1qt-1.tlnk.io","ubereats://","ubereats.com","branchster.app.link"],"mock_date":null,"nag_browser_unsupported":false,"origin":"https://www.pinterest.com.au","page_type":"pin","path":"/pin/626211523163362712/","pure_react":true,"react_only":null,"referrer":null,"request_host":"www.pinterest.com.au","seo_experiments":{"mweb_amp_ff_iframe_css":"control","mweb_amp_to_duplo_pin_ff":null,"mweb_seo_ff_board_amp_to_duplo_2":null,"seo_aa_offline_signal_exp":null,"seo_amp_board_back_button":null,"seo_amp_ios_unauth_plp_rp":"enabled_rollout","seo_amp_plp_back_button":null,"seo_board_add_timestamp_v1":null,"seo_board_bot_page_size_jan_27":null,"seo_board_seo_text_from_seosignalv2_v1":null,"seo_board_title_de":null,"seo_board_title_es":null,"seo_board_title_fr":null,"seo_board_title_ja":null,"seo_board_title_pt":null,"seo_board_title_pt_1":null,"seo_board_vase_v2":null,"seo_canonical_board_page_country":null,"seo_canonical_offline_pin_selectors":null,"seo_focused_pin_plp_v2":null,"seo_full_funnel_aa_react":null,"seo_full_funnel_aa_react_2":null,"seo_full_funnel_aa_webapp":"enabled","seo_full_funnel_aa_webapp_server_2":"enabled_bugfix","seo_mweb_unauth_rtl":null,"seo_mweb_web_full_node_board_resource_v2":null,"seo_mweb_web_full_node_related_pin_feed_resource_unauth":null,"seo_no_index_image_board":null,"seo_no_index_image_pin":null,"seo_offline_title_shorter_topics_ff":null,"seo_p2p_model_v4_unauth_seo_exp":null,"seo_pin_description_from_seosignalv2":null,"seo_pin_title_optimization_ff":"control_6_aa","seo_redirect_amp_non_canonical_v2":"enabled_source_2","seo_remove_pixie_pins":null,"seo_remove_ranked_profile":null,"seo_remove_vase_description":null,"seo_rich_pin_title_from_seosignalv2":null,"seo_unauth_amp_board_to_duplo":null,"seo_unauth_pin_page_inject_promoted_story_pin":null,"seo_unauth_pin_page_size_oct19":"control","seo_unauth_protected_board_pins_no_index":null,"seo_unauth_topic_page_structured_data_v2":null,"seo_web_related_pins_relevance":null,"seo_web_unauth_add_article_date":"enabled","seo_web_unauth_lego_immersive_grid_board":null,"seo_web_unauth_lego_immersive_grid_pin":null,"seo_web_unauth_plp_pin_countryvec_v2":null,"seo_web_unauth_related_pin_grid_title":null},"social_bot":"","site_type":0,"should_use_sterling_token":false,"sterling_on_steroids_access_token":null,"sterling_on_steroids_ldap":null,"triggerable_experiments":{},"unauth_id":"eb14c8b85adc46efbcd5c9057fd51e1e","seo_exp_id":null,"user_agent_can_use_native_app":false,"user_agent_is_ios_9_or_above":false,"user_agent_platform":"other","user_agent_platform_version":null,"user_agent":"Ruby","user":{"unauth_id":"eb14c8b85adc46efbcd5c9057fd51e1e"},"utm_campaign":null,"utm_medium":null,"utm_source":null,"utm_term":null,"utm_pai":null,"visible_url":"/pin/626211523163362712/","analysis_ua":{"os_name":"Other","os_version":"","browser_name":"Other","browser_version":"","device":"Other","app_type":5,"device_type":null},"request_identifier":"5722055709543531","root_request_identifier":null,"parent_request_identifier":null,"full_path":"/pin/626211523163362712/","real_ip":"104.153.64.119","placed_experiences":null,"batch_exp":true,"triggerable_experiments_hash":"3b50fa3766fccbe254c5de306a53dd3461d89560b22bb2acb12af987a24f78437c99dee9fd8600c8593bcdfb7ef0ded35b5d0ad2568b2f0e75c7f5432d2b5007"},"deeplinks":{"androidDeeplink":"pinterest://pin/626211523163362712","iOSDeeplink":"pinterest://pin/626211523163362712"},"initialPageContext":{"appVersion":"cc35472","PAGE_LOAD_REQUEST_IDENTIFIER":"5722055709543531","pinterestRID":"5722055709543531","stage":"prod"},"isLoggedIn":false,"locale":"en-US","traceLoggerData":{"trace_id":"785ed40a10ff4b13","annotations":[{"key":"SERVER_begin","timestamp":1587570157748},{"key":"SERVER_renderPropsPromiseBegin","timestamp":1587570157748},{"key":"SERVER_initialStatePromiseBegin","timestamp":1587570157749},{"key":"SERVER_renderPropsPromiseEnd","timestamp":1587570157751},{"key":"SERVER_initialStatePromiseEnd","timestamp":1587570159460}],"binary_annotations":[],"client_span_id":"c8164750190cea5e","server_span_id":null},"userExtraData":{"autologin":""}} 


End file.
